Percy's fun misadventures
by Ace13113
Summary: All characters owned by Rick Riordan. There is now a plot being worked into the story: A new threat to the gods has emerged, more dangerous than the Titans or the Giants. Join Percy on his (extremely) lemony adventures as he attempts to save the world (again...) BE WARNED: A lemon in pretty much every chapter don't like don't read! REVIEW PLEASE
1. Day 1 (Thalia)

Grover whistled as Clarisse strutted past them, swaying her hips from side to side while sauntering off the sparring area. Percy could see what he meant. Clarisse was a total bitch, but she was hot as hell and Percy would give anything to pound her tight ass. Being the daughter of Ares she was extremely fit, without an ounce of fat on her body, but her tits were a solid C cup and they bounced oh so sexily when she beat the living shit out of pretty much everyone who sparred with her. She knew she was hot, and that made her a major cocktease.

"Man, what I would give to rut that tight pussy…" Grover moaned with a visible hard-on.

"I know what you mean, dude. C'mon, dinner's being served."

"Naw dude. I'm gonna go follow this hot piece of ass!" Grover exclaimed. Percy sighed and started towards the mess hall. There was actually at least 20 minutes until dinner was served, but there were other girls that he could bang along the way. Walking up the large hill, he saw none other than Thalia running towards him.

"Percy!" she squealed as she threw herself into his arms. Percy couldn't resist but squeeze one of her tight asscheeks as she did this. "You bastard!" she yelled in a joking tone. Percy grinned and grabbed her ass again.

"Hey babe! How's life?" Percy leered at her as he shamelessly felt her up. By the look on Thalia's face, she wasn't exactly angry.

"Goddamnit Percy! Every single time I see you you just want to grope me!" Thalia complained, but she was smiling.

"What can I say Thals, you're a great fuck! It helps that you love it as much as me. Don't lie!" Percy said, seeing Thalia's protest form on her lips.

"That's true babe. I love your cock sliding into me… But not now." Thalia whispered into his ear.

"Oh my god your ass is so fucking tight! I really want to bang you, Thalia!" Percy moaned as she started rubbing her amazing tits against his chest. Percy quickly looked around and saw there was no one in sight. He snaked his arms up and grabbed the softball sized globules of awesomeness and started kneading them.

"Fuck you, Percy! Dinner's in 15!" she groaned as he continued to make her more and more horny. "Lady Artemis won't be happy with me. She should get the first fuck of the night…" There was a tradition among the huntresses, after the second Titan War, that male company could be kept for sex only. Marriage and true love was forbidden, but fucking like rabbits was fine. However, Artemis had to get the first cock of the night as an added rule. This wasn't strictly enforced, but could be considered quite disrespectful.

"Hmm… I can settle for a blowjob babe!" Percy said after a quick mental debate. "Although Artemis would be so much fun to bang…" Percy reminisced on the gorgeous goddess. She was a total knockout, at only 5 foot 6 inches she was a small package but one of the tightest pussies ever in existence, due to the fact that she had kept her virginity for so long. Her tits were a large B cup bordering on a small C cup, and her ass was so perfect that Percy could stroke off a load just thinking about that.

"Hitting on Lady Artemis? I don't think she's completely clothed in your mind!" Thalia smirked as she slithered down his body.

"Oh fuck yes! Thalia, pull your tits out, they're so sexy!" Percy exclaimed as he felt Thalia rub his massive erection through his shorts.

"Yea? You want me to pull my fucking titties out of my tight little shirt? You want me to suck on your big fat cock until you spray your creamy white cum all over my big titties? Hmm?" Thalia said sultrily as she reached her knees and pulled down her shirt, exposing her D cup breasts and rock hard nipples to the air. Percy quickly pulled his shorts down, exposing his tented boxers. Thalia grabbed his dick through the thin fabric, jacking him a few times as she got ready to suck him off. "Your dick is so hard for me, isn't it babe? I bet you want to get down and nail my cunt, nail it and fill it up with your hot baby juices, don't you? You're a dirty bastard, Percy Jackson. I bet you can't wait to start fucking my tight throat with that monste-" Thalia had exposed Percy's cock while she was getting him worked up, and finally Percy couldn't take it any longer. He thrust hard into Thalia's mouth, forcing her to engulf 3 inches of the 8 inch monster that he possessed.

"FUCK YES!" Percy grunted as Thalia got over the initial shock and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. He could feel her tongue working along the bottom of his rock hard penis, and it was driving him up the wall. As she sucked on the head, her hands were busy working, one on the shaft of his dick slowly stroking him, and the other buried inside her pussy. Thalia gave a great blowjob, probably because she got so horny from doing it. "Your cunt is dripping wet, isn't it bitch? Fuck, you're such a good slut! I can't wait to pump your pussy full of my cum and hear you scream my name. FUCK!" Percy almost screamed the last word as Thalia suddenly put both hands on Percy's ass and deepthroated him. His monster cock slid down into her throat, first 6, then 7, then finally all 8 inches were lodged down her throat.

"Mmmf, mmmf, mmmf" Thalia gagged as Percy rammed his dick home multiple times. Percy moaned as he felt her suck, providing pressure on his dick. Her tongue circled his tip and her hands started massaging his sac. And suddenly, Percy exploded. With a roar, he pumped his cock into Thalia's throat 2 or 3 times then pushed in all the way, further than he had ever gone before, and let loose a massive orgasm. He fired 3 shots straight down her throat and pulled out and let loose 2 more strings on her heaving tits. "Wow!" Thalia gasped as she licked up the cum on her tits. The sight was so hot, another small spurt flew out and hit Thalia on her cheek. "Damn babe, that was some load!"

"Fuck… Thanks Thalia, I really needed that." Thalia got up and crammed her tits back into her t-shirt. They started walking up to the mess hall again. "Annabeth's been so busy with remodelling Olympus that she hasn't had the time to have a serious shag with me. Although visiting Olympus has other perks… Have you noticed how hot Hera is? I would be quite happy to give her some Percy!" He grinned as Thalia slapped him on the arm.

"That's my stepmother!" she said admonishingly as Percy kept grinning.


	2. Day 1 (Clarisse)

After a nice dinner (Thalia didn't eat much, she was too full from Percy's cream) Thalia went off to the hunter's camp and Percy groaned as he walked to his cabin. On the way, he saw Clarisse, lifting something onto the outside of her cabin with no one else in sight. Percy smirked as he saw his chance for revenge, and maybe a good feel. He snuck up behind her and yanked down her tight yoga pants. Clarisse screamed and dropped the sword she was hanging on the door and turned around, fixing Percy with a murderous glare.

"Percy, you fucking son of a bitch!" Clarisse screamed and tackled Percy. They landed in a tumble of arms and legs, rolling on the ground. After a short scuffle, Percy ended up on his back, with Clarisse in only her panties and a loose t-shirt straddling him, holding a knife to his neck. Even in the situation he was in, he could see that Clarisse had no bra on and this gave him an instant erection. "I'll fucking kill you! You don't just-" Clarisse stopped mid-torrent, as Percy's erection started poking her in her ass.

"Fuck Clarisse, you can kill me, but can I PLEASE bang you first?" Percy asked and was answered by a slap. However, Clarisse was grinning.

"I heard you had a monster cock, Jackson. 10 minutes, and if I haven't cum I WILL kill you. Mark my words, I will-" Clarisse was silenced by Percy crushing his lips against hers.

"I've been waiting so long for this," Percy whispered into her ear as he slid his hands under her shirt and started rubbing her tits. Clarisse moaned as she felt her nipples being tweaked and Percy's cock rubbing against her slit. Percy picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as he entered the Ares cabin and locked the door behind them, pulling off his pants in the process. Clarisse pulled off her shirt and let out her beautiful tits as Percy pulled off the last off the last of his clothing and looked up. The sight before him made his dick hard enough to cut diamonds. Clarisse was standing there in only her panties, her boobs bouncing up and down lightly, cocked on one hip, beckoning to him with a gleam in her eye.

"You want it? Come and get it!" She said seductively and Percy wasted no time in tackling her onto the bed and ripping off her panties. Her pussy was cleanly shaved, and was dripping wet. "8 minutes, Jackson. You gonna fuck me or not?"

"I need only 5 babe!" Percy retorted and slammed his cock home. Clarisse moaned as Percy's cock slid into her extremely tight pussy to the hilt. Percy wasted no time and immediately set a blistering pace, pulling out almost all the way then slamming right back in, shaking the bed and making Clarisse's tits bounce wildly. Clarisse's pussy seemed to suck Percy in, and she was able to utilize her muscles to squeeze his dick while inside. Percy knew he wouldn't last long, and bent over and started sucking on her nipples. The reaction was immediate.

"Jackson! If you stop, I'll kill you!" She screamed and immediately shuddered and squirted in a massive orgasm, squirting her juices all over Percy's dick and thighs. Percy smiled into her tits and suddenly pulled out.

"Doggy style, bitch!" He yelled and Clarisse immediately got onto her knees, presenting her beautiful ass and pussy to him, while looking sexily over her shoulder. Percy stopped and admired the beautiful view.

"Percy, get over here and pound my cunt until I can't see straight then pump me full of your cum!" Clarisse demanded, and Percy wasted no time sinking back into her beautiful tight warmth. He reached down and grabbed her tits, and using them as handles, started thrusting into Clarisse. Clarisse squealed and humped backwards, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Fuck, I can't hold it you're too hot!" Percy shouted.

"Fill me up, baby! Make me cum!" Clarisse shouted hoarsely.

"FUCKKKKKK!" Percy yelled as he buried his cock all the way and let out a massive load straight into her tight depths. Clarisse felt his cock spurting into her and it triggered her orgasm, making her arch her back in a scream and collapse, with Percy lying on top of her. They were both panting in exhaustion. Percy slipped out of Clarisse, and said, "That was fucking hot babe, I'm up for it anytime!" He knelt down and kissed her hard, then slipped on his clothes.

"That was a hot fuck Percy. I'll be seeing you soon!" Clarisse winked as Percy left. The last thing he saw was Clarisse looking at him with hooded eyes, licking up cum from her pussy.


	3. Day 2 (Annabeth)

Percy was exhausted as he stumbled into his cabin and fell into his bed. He couldn't help but grin as he recapped his first day back at camp. First he had gotten a heavenly blowjob from Thalia, lieutenant of the Huntresses, then a prank on Clarisse had turned into a rough steamy fuck ending with a glorious creampie. As he fell into his waking dreams, Percy could only think of how great this summer would be.

_Percy was in Camp Jupiter again. Reyna was standing next to him, looking down in contempt at Octavian, the augur._

_"That bastard is attempting a coup again… I need your help Percy. Come to Camp Jupiter, and I'll let you know about my plan. For old times' sake?" Reyna winked suggestively with the last comment. Percy grinned widely._

_"Anything for my favorite Roman babe," Percy said. As he was talking to her, he checked her out. Reyna was hot. Smoking hot. She was almost 5' 11", putting her at the same height as Percy. Being the daughter of Bellona, she was just as fit as Clarisse, but way more curvy. Her lovely boobs were a 34 D (Percy had seen the tag) and they barely sagged at all. When she did missionary, her boobs would bounce around really nicely. She was also able to give Percy an amazing boob job, working his cock in between her beautiful globes until he spurted all over her face. However, her biggest winning point was her ass. Reyna was wild in bed, and was one of the few girls that would engage in anal. Her ass was so beautiful and so tight, it was just as good as Artemis' and better than Clarisse's. Reyna was also incredibly flexible, allowing Percy to fuck her while she was doing a full split._

_"Percy! Did you hear me?" Reyna had grabbed Percy's arm and was looking at him. "I said, I'll be expecting you in my office at 9 tomorrow morning!"_

_"Tits! I mean, yes ma'am!" Percy grinned his shit-eating grin. Reyna sighed and rolled her eyes._

_"There's a fucking coup about to take place and all this boy can think of is my titties? I'm flattered!" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm._

_Percy's dream suddenly shifted. He was now seated inside Reyna's office, and Reyna was sucking him off like her life depended on it. Even though it was a dream, it felt so lifelike, so…_

Percy groaned as he spurted 4 times into Annabeth's mouth. Annabeth looked up, winked, and swallowed.

"Fuck Annabeth, there are worse ways to wake up!" Percy smiled and gave his girlfriend a hug.

"Percy your cum tastes like fresh seafood… I like it!" Annabeth grinned. "I just got back from Olympus. I needed your dick in me again, but it looked soooo tasty!"

"I'm not complaining babe!" Percy chuckled. "What's the time though?"

"It's nearing 7 right now. Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh it's nothing… Reyna needs my help with something, thats all." Percy said evasively.

"Oh my gods Percy! Have you been fucking her?" Annabeth demanded.

"No! Well, not yet. I have to be honest with you. I really can't wait for your visits twice a month from Olympus. I'm a horny 16 year old, and so I will fuck what pussy I get! I really hope you don't mind…" Percy said, pleadingly. Annabeth laughed.

"It's fine. To be honest, I've cheated a little on you as well. Apollo came over the other day, and we had the hottest fuck I've had in a while! It was great!" Annabeth sighed breathily. Annabeth had filled out over the last year. Her tits had gone from a large A cup to a small C cup, and her ass had gone from mediocre to nice. It wasn't as good as Clarisse or Thalia, but it was quite well shaped. Annabeth was also the tightest fuck Percy had ever had. He wasn't sure how she did it, but it made her really appealing.

"Well, I got a blowjob from Thals and pussy from Clarisse so I can't say anything…" Annabeth laughed. "But you're still the tightest babe! And I think our friend is ready!" Percy smirked as he poked his cock into Annabeth's side.

"You banged Clarisse? Damn Percy, I need some of that magic!" And with that, Annabeth dropped the sheer robe she was wearing and revealed her nude body in all its glory. She pushed Percy down onto the bed, and straddled his waist, just above his cock. Stroking it slowly in her hand she asked, "How bad do you want it Percy? How bad do you want this pussy? You want to fuck me? Spray your love juices onto my tits, make me all sticky and messy?" Percy groaned in pleasure.

"Annabeth, I have to leave soon, and if you keep this up I'll spurt onto your pubes!" Annabeth gasped in mock despair and spit onto Percy's cock. Seeing the string of saliva from his cock to her mouth almost made Percy blow right then. Annabeth slowly guided his hard dick into her waiting love canal. Percy moaned as her incredibly tight pussy enveloped his now diamond hard penis, and reveled at the warmth and pressure. Annabeth slowly started bouncing, driving his cock slowly further and further into her cunt.

"Oh my fucking god Percy! FUCK ME!" Annabeth screamed and started throwing herself up and down on his dick. Percy started thrusting hard into her, and soon the sound SLAP-SLAP-SLAP of balls on ass filled the room. Annabeth was kneading her tits as he held her hips and pummelled her pussy from below. Annabeth suddenly screamed and started spasming as a massive orgasm hit her head on. Annabeth was quite spontaneous that way.

"Annabeth how are you so tight?" Percy grunted as he struggled to hold in his orgasm. Annabeth suddenly spun on Percy's dick. He didn't know this was possible, but somehow she completed a 180 and got into reverse cowgirl with his dick in her the whole time. The twisting motion meant that Percy was now a lot closer to losing it so he started humping her from below like there was no tomorrow. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm gonna cum baby!" Percy grunted.

"Cum on my tits baby! Make me messy!" Annabeth squealed as she jumped off his dick and got on her knees. She immediately grabbed Percy's dick and started jacking it extremely fast. He could only grunt, then moan loudly as his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks, and Percy started spraying like a hose all over Annabeth. Percy's first shot was actually way off, splashing onto her cheek and eyelid. The next 3 shots hit her face and ran down through her cleavage. "Oh I love a good cumshot!" Annabeth exclaimed as she started cleaning herself up.

"Fuck I'm gonna get late! I gotta run babe, I'll talk to you later!" Percy said as he threw on some clothes and ran out the door.

"Fuck Reyna good for me seaweed brain!" Annabeth said while Percy left. Percy smirked and ran into the portal.


	4. Day 2 (Reyna)

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews! Enjoy :)**

The portals between the camps had been established after the war, and they were extremely helpful. In seconds, one could travel between camps, and soon the camps had all but become one. Percy exited the portal on the Roman side and made his way to Reyna's office. Reyna was leaning on the desk, reading some papers. Her ass was sticking out, and Percy could remember several times when they would fuck in that very position. Percy slowly snuck up behind her and grabbed her ass. She squealed and turned around, surprised.

"Percy! You scared me!" Reyna exclaimed.

"Hey Rey!" Percy said, pulling her close and giving her a deep kiss, all the while kneading her ass slowly through her tight yoga pants.

"Percy stop fucking groping me, and help me with my problem! I swear, you can use me later, but right now I NEED TO STOP THINKING ABOUT SEX!" Reyna screamed towards the end and pushed Percy away.

"Babe chill! When did you last cum?!" Percy said, shocked.

"Ugh it's been over a week! I haven't had time to do shit since I found out about this coup…" Reyna sighed and sat on the edge of her desk. "And all that's happening is I'm getting hornier and more frustrated!" Percy smirked as he saw Reyna's fingers slowly rubbing herself through her clothes.

"You need to cum. No arguments! You won't be able to focus, babe!" Percy said quickly, before Reyna could interrupt. "I'll just give you some oral, and then you'll be fine!"

"No! Maybe later, but not right now!" Reyna said, but she sounded uncertain.

"Fine, suit yourself…" Percy said slowly, already scheming. Reyna turned to the table and started sifting through some papers on her desk.

"Anyways, Octavian plans to rebel against me openly in 3 days. He is actually hell-bent upon getting power, and is willing to use force against anyone in his way. I don't have enough evidence to-" Reyna was cut off mid-sentence as Percy suddenly grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her to the ground. He quickly tied her arms behind her back and turned her over. "PERCY! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Reyna was legitimately pissed, and Percy was almost scared, but he went through with his plan.

"You need it babe!" Percy quickly pulled down her yoga pants and exposed her pussy. "No panties? You're a bad girl! Just how I like them…" Percy smirked as he examined his prize. Reyna had absolutely no hair on her cunt and it was dripping wet. Percy could see the fluids leaking out in small rivulets. Her clit was incredibly hard.

"Percy. Stop this before I fucking kill youuuuuuuu-FUCK!" Reyna suddenly seized up and came violently, spraying so much it could only be described as a gush. Percy had inserted 2 fingers into her tight pussy and had stimulated her clit with his thumb, causing the horny girl to instantly cum. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" Reyna gasped, barely able to breathe after her intense orgasm. Percy quickly leaned in and started licked her clit. "Don't stop Percy oh my god don't stop!" Reyna shrieked as she wrapped her legs around his head and used her hands to pull his head in further. Percy quickly wriggled his tongue into her tight snatch, tasting her gloriously sweet pussy juices. Reyna was panting and gasping and moaning wildly, humping Percy's face trying to get more stimulation.

"You ready to cum baby?" Percy looked up from his pussy licking.

"Fuck you Percy! Lick me!" Reyna moaned as she continued to grasp his head between her legs. Her hands had wandered under her shirt and were now squeezing her ample tits. Percy quickly stuck a finger deep into her slippery pussy, then removed it and inserted it into her ass. "FUCK!" Reyna screamed and came again, even harder than before.

"Wow Reyna, you made a mess!" Percy said, grinning his shit-eating grin. Reyna collapsed onto the floor, still shuddering from the massive orgasms she had received. Percy pulled out his now erect cock and started jacking off to the sight.

"Fuck you Percy… That was so good…" Reyna sighed as she slowly got to her knees. She slid over to Percy and started lightly stroking his cock. "You're such a bad boy, Percy. Making me cum like that, tying me up… That knot was terrible, by the way. Now I'm gonna get my revenge!" She quickly started jacking him really fast while fondling his sac.

"Fuck yes… C'mon, please suck on me!" Percy begged. Reyna smirked. Even without the oral stimulation, she could tell Percy was close. "Fuck Reyna, I'm about to cum!" Percy gasped.

"Too bad!" Reyna said, laughing, and let go of his cock completely and sauntered off to the table. She was standing there in just a shirt, with her naked ass sticking out enticingly, glistening with her cum.

"You bitch! I was so close!" Percy said angrily, his orgasm thwarted.

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" Reyna said, grinning. "I'm just kidding babe, here, cum in my ass for me!" Reyna said and Percy ran up to her and jammed his cock into her pussy. "I said my ass!"

"I needed lube babe!" Percy pulled out then lined up his cock with her rosy sphincter. With a single thrust, he buried half his dick into Reyna's ass. "Oh god, you're so tight and warm!"

"Fuck! I haven't done anal in forever…" Reyna gasped as she bent further over the desk, allowing Percy to fuck her deeper.

"You haven't had sex in forever!" Percy grunted as he finally fit all of his 8 inches into her tight ass. He started pumping her faster, her ass now stretching to accommodate the huge monster that was now almost splitting Reyna in two. Reyna was screaming, as Percy began to plow her at full speed, causing the desk to start sliding with every thrust and Reyna's ass to jiggle wildly as Percy's thighs collided into her ass cheeks over and over. "I'm gonna blow! Fuck!" Percy's thrusts got more and more erratic as he neared his orgasm, the massive strain showing on his face.

"FILL ME TO THE BRIM! MAKE ME CUM!" Reyna hollered, humping backwards onto Percy's dick.

"SHIT! FUCK! SHIT! SHIT!" Percy started spewing profanities as he blew into her ass. Because Reyna had teased him so much earlier, Percy fired off no less than 7 full strings of steaming hot cum deep into her bowels.

"FUCK!" Reyna screamed when she felt Percy spurting in her ass. She clenched and came for the third time that morning.

"Oh my god… Reyna, you're amazing. That was one of our hottest fucks babe!" Percy gasped, sliding out of her with a distinct POP. Reyna slowly stumbled to her feet, swaying, while cum leaked out of her ass and slowly dribbled down her leg.

"Percy babe, that was great! I needed it so bad!" She said, wobbling as she walked over to a chair and collapsed into it. "Now, about that coup…"


	5. Day 3 (Reyna)

**A/N: Feel free to suggest characters I should write about later. I'll probably incorporate them in a later chapter :)**

Octavian tried to pull the coup, but Percy had gotten Clarisse and the Ares cabin from Camp Half-Blood and stopped him. Octavian was put into exile, and his accomplices thrown in jail. Since Jason had stepped down as praetor, it was now Reyna and Frank in charge. However, they were in for a shock.

"Hey Percy, I've been thinking, and I decided to step down as praetor." Reyna said, the morning after the coup. They'd banged again last night, after the coup was successfully stopped, and they were now lying in a bed completely naked.

"What? Why?" Percy exclaimed, surprised. Praetor was an incredibly prestigious position that Percy himself had once held.

"I'm bored of being forced to stay in Camp Jupiter all the time without rest. It's really stressful. Another reason is that Frank isn't getting much time with Hazel…" Reyna explained.

"Ok… So who's the replacement? I refuse if it's me!" Percy said.

"I was thinking of Hazel. She definitely has the credentials with her accomplishments in Alaska, and she will also be close to Frank."

"Alright, cool. But Reyna, before you leave, I think I have a problem…" Percy grinned.

"Is that problem poking my ass right now?" Reyna smirked.

"Wow, you should be a detective Reyna!" Percy laughed as Reyna slowly slid down his body, rubbing her tits down his chest and abdomen. She reached his dick and wrapped her tits around it, immediately making him rock hard.

"Do my tits turn you on babe?" Reyna said, rubbing his dick between them. "Do you want me to rub you harder?" She lifted her tits and jacked his cock using them several times. "You want me to suck your stiffy?" She grinned widely.

"Fuck Rey, stop teasing and start blowing!" Percy moaned, thrusting his hips up to try to get more stimulation. Reyna stuck her tongue out at him then licked his tip slowly. Percy moaned loudly and bucked his hips again, poking Reyna's cheek.

"Someone's impatient!" Reyna's smile got wider. Percy snarled, but there was nothing he could do.

"Stop being a bitch and teasing me!" Percy screamed as he was denied his pleasure. Reyna finally relented and slowly wrapped her lips around his head. "Fuck! Don't stop please don't stop!" He begged. Reyna started sucking lightly, applying just the right amount of force as her tongue danced along the bottom of his shaft. One of her hands was fondling his nuts and the other was stroking the bottom of his shaft. Coming up for breath, she started stroking his shaft vigorously while watching Percy's face contort in pleasure.

"Your cock tastes soooo good babe! Fuck, you're so hard… I can't wait to taste that creamy cum of yours!" Reyna wrapped her lips around his cock and started bobbing her head up and down slowly, engulfing more and more of his 8 inch meat. Reyna wasn't as good at giving blowjobs as Thalia because she couldn't deepthroat as well, but Percy still wouldn't be able to hold his orgasm for much longer. Reyna suddenly pulled off his cock, took a deep breath, then went down forcefully, engulfing 7 inches into her tight wet throat. Percy moaned and almost lost it when he heard her gagging.

"FUCK YES!" He cried, and she repeated the maneuver, taking a deep breath then again going down on him. The third time she did this, she came up and looked at him, pumping his cock as fast as she could. Percy looked at her and saw a string of saliva connecting his cock and her mouth and he lost it. "Babe I'm cumming! FUCK!" Percy yelled, and Reyna immediately stuck his cock back in her mouth, just in time to catch Percy's cum which now sprayed into her mouth. Percy fired 5 healthy spurts of cum straight into her stomach, and when she could hold no more he fired one last one all over her face. Percy could only pant as he watched the beautiful girl in front of him lick the cum slowly off her face and swallow it.

"Mmmm! Percy, you're so tasty!" She said, licking the last of his load off her fingers. "You know what? I'm probably gonna come to Camp Half-Blood for a bit after I resigned. You'll have to show me around!" Reyna winked.

"You mean show you where the best spots to fuck are?" Percy replied slyly.

"You know it!" Reyna got up and started dressing. "I'll go tell the Council. Hazel already knows, and she accepted. I've got a few things to do before I come to Camp Half-Blood, and it will probably take a week or two. See ya later, Percy!" She said as she finished adjusting her boobs in her too-tight t-shirt.

"Thanks Rey! I look forward to seeing you again!" Percy said, waggling his eyebrows. "By the way, is there any reason why you're dressed so sluttily?" Reyna was wearing tight booty shorts, a t-shirt that hugged her body completely emphasizing her great tits, and to top it off a pair of boots. The shirt didn't cover all of her stomach, showing off her toned belly and her pierced belly button. Her black hair was in a single braid down her back. "You're like walking sex, babe!" Percy said, getting hard at the sight. Reyna smirked at his hard-on.

"I told you, I have a few things to do!" Reyna winked then sauntered out of the door, her ass swaying side to side. She looked back at Percy, and wiggled her ass once then walked out. Percy growled in discomfort because he was now fully erect.

"Guess I'm back to jacking off…" He sighed.


	6. Day 3 (Piper)

**A/N: This chapter's a long one, but a hot one ;) Let me know what you think!**

Percy wandered around Camp Jupiter, enjoying the sights. Although Camp Half-Blood was his home, Camp Jupiter was just mind-blowing. It was so beautiful, and Percy had to admit that Roman architecture trumped Greek. He saw Frank along the way, arm in arm with Hazel. Reyna had resigned and promoted Hazel, then left to some unknown location on her new pegasus, Alexander. While they talked, Percy discreetly checked out Hazel. She was taller than Percy by an inch, and quite fit. Her tits were small, only a B-cup at best, and her ass was nice but not on the caliber of Reyna (not many girls were, Percy reflected). If given the chance, Percy would probably bang Hazel, but Frank was too intimidating for him to even think of making a move.

"Alright Percy, we've got to go. We have some work to catch up on, and I need to show Hazel around." Frank said, and the couple hurried off. Percy continued through the streets, nodding to the people he recognized.

"Percy!" He heard someone cry out his name, and turned around just in time to see a blur crash into him and someone hug him tightly.

"H-hey!" Percy gasped for breath, hugging her back. He knew it was a her because he could feel her tits pressing into his chest. After a few seconds he pulled back and examined the girl in front of him. "Hey Piper!" Percy smiled and hugged her again.

"How's life Percy? I haven't seen you in forever! You've grown so muscular!" Piper gushed, almost bouncing up and down.

"Yeah well, you're just getting hotter and hotter every time I see you!" Percy replied, truthfully. Piper was a complete knockout. Being the daughter of Aphrodite, she was walking sex appeal, and she had a libido to match. She was only an inch or two shorter than Percy, topping off at 5'9", but it suited her perfectly. Her figure was a perfect hourglass, and she wasn't thin, but there also wasn't an ounce of fat on her body save her tits. Her tits! They were her winning point. They were a solid DD, but somehow it looked perfect on her body. Absolutely no sag, and they looked soft and firm at the same time. Her ass was also great, not as good as Reyna's perfection, but very, very close.

"Thanks babe!" Piper beamed, subtly sliding closer to Percy. Percy would have grabbed her and taken her right there on the street with everyone watching, but he knew better than to mess with Piper. She was dating Jason and Jason would be fucking pissed if Percy made a move on her.

"Where's Jason? I haven't seen him in a while!" Percy asked her. Piper suddenly stepped back a half step, and looked on the verge of tears.

"We… broke up. Jason's been really busy in Olympus for some reason. His dad wanted him up there for some reason. I also lost interest in him. Jason's a great guy, but he is too honorable. Don't tell him this, but he's not amazing in bed… He comes way too fast." Piper said quietly.

"Sounds like me and Annabeth," Percy sympathized. "Except for the sex bit, of course!" Percy winked.

"Ugh yeah, I haven't had sex in fucking forever! Since we broke up, I've just been traveling between the camps, but I haven't been able to have sex!" Piper complained frustratedly.

"What the fuck? A babe like you not getting sex? What?!" Percy exclaimed, surprised.

"No one lasts past the blowjob…" Piper sighed.

"I can fix that!" Percy said quickly, and hugged Piper again, but this time he was kneading her ass firmly.

"Really? You think you can last past my blowjob? Is your cock ready?" Piper said huskily, running her hands over Percy's crotch. "Let's go somewhere more private, before I rip off your clothes and start deepthroating you right here!" She giggled as she felt Percy's cock jump in her talented hands. They quickly moved to the side of the road in the shadows and walked to Piper's cabin, in a vain attempt to hide Percy's massive erection and his wandering hands.

"God Piper, I've been waiting so long for this! There were days on the Argo II when I almost couldn't keep my hands off of you babe!" Percy moaned, remembering the days on that ship. He'd seen Piper grow from a small girl, unsure of herself, into a total babe, confident and alluring. "You have no idea how many times I jacked off to your hot body!" Percy said.

"Jackson, you're such a fucking pervert!" Piper laughed as she opened the door to her small cabin. The room was small, and was dominated by a massive king-sized bed in the middle of the room. "Just how I like my boys…" She said sultrily as she pushed Percy down onto the bed. Percy immediately pulled off his clothes and threw them in a corner and lay there on the bed, waiting for her to join him. "Damn Percy! You're big!" She squealed, running her gaze up and down his body and settling on his dick.

"You coming?" Percy said impatiently and he tried to get up to go to Piper.

"_**Sit.**_" Piper said, charmspeaking Percy into remaining on the bed. "Sit and enjoy, rather!" She winked. Piper snapped her fingers, and suddenly music blared into life, a song that Percy didn't recognize but had a fast beat. "Try not to jack off now babe!"

"I'll try…" Percy gasped, as Piper began to sway to the music. She let down her hair, which had been tied in a ponytail, and let it spread over her back. Her hips rocked side to side, and she began to run her hands up and down her body. She was wearing an off-shoulder shirt, and extremely short shorts that barely covered her ass-cheeks. She also had boots on, which made her look incredibly sexy. Slowly, she pulled off her shirt, exposing her bra covered tits. The bra was straining to contain her beautiful melons, and now Percy could watch them bounce as she gyrated. A few minutes later there was precum running down Percy's dick and it was harder than diamond. Piper had lost her boots and her shorts, and was in the process of freeing her massive tits. As the globes of flesh came into sight, with nipples harder than diamonds, Percy could hold it no longer. He grabbed his cock and started slowly stroking to the incredibly erotic sight in front of him.

"Percy! Remember what I said!" Piper trilled. "If you keep stroking, I'll start dressing again!" Piper made to get her bra off the ground where she had flung it.

"No!" Percy cried, and suddenly something inside him broke, and pure lust flooded through his body. Shaking off the effects of her charmspeak, Percy got off the bed and grabbed Piper. She screamed, but not in fear, and Percy fell back onto the bed with Piper in front of him, her ass grinding deliciously against his cock. He grabbed her tits and kneaded them, tweaking Piper's nipples while he ran hungry kisses down her neck from behind. "Someone's been a bad girl! What should your punishment be?" Percy growled hungrily. Piper caught on immediately.

"Oh master! Maybe a spanking would teach this slave to behave properly?" Piper gasped out. Percy jerked in surprise. He didn't know Piper had such fetishes. Of course, it just made him harder.

"15 slaps should do it!" Percy growled, staying in character by deepening his voice slightly. He turned Piper over and placed her stomach on his lap. Her ass was so soft, and Percy spent a few seconds squeezing it before suddenly delivering a stinging slap.

"Oh!" Piper squealed as the blow landed. Already the spot where Percy had slapped her was turning red. SMACK! Another blow landed, this time on another cheek. Piper could feel herself getting more and more wet as she moaned.

"You're such a sexy slave!" Percy said between slaps. "I can't wait to shove my hard dick into your wet cunt!" Percy ran a finger across Piper's thong covered slit. It came up dripping wet. "Spanking makes you horny, huh?" SLAP! "God damn, your ass is so soft!" SLAP! SLAP! "How bad do you want it? How bad do you want this cock?" SLAP!

"PERCY! Give it to me! Give it to me baby!" Piper yelled. SLAP! "FUCK!" Piper suddenly seized up and started cumming, screaming and writhing as pleasure coursed through her body.

"I think that's enough for now! Let's skip the blowjob for now shall we?" Percy said, running his hands over Piper's red ass, smirking as she moaned. Placing her down on the bed, he slowly pulled down her thong, exposing her sopping wet cunt. She had no hair except for a small strip right above her pussy. He leant in and licked her pussy, tasting her sweet juices. "You're definitely ready babe!" Percy slipped out of character, but at this point he was so worked up that it really didn't matter.

"Percy… Please! Fuck me! Make me yours!" Piper cried while Percy teased her relentlessly. Percy got up, lined up his cock with her slit, and started running it up and down on the outside, but not entering.

"Tell me what you want. Tell me what you want me to do to you, Piper!" Percy said huskily. Piper writhed as her clit was rubbed by Percy's dick.

"Stick your hard cock into my tight, wet cunny! Fuck this little slut til she can't talk, then make her come! Then after that, blow your load into my pussy and make me leak cum for the next week!" Piper sighed breathily, delirious with pleasure.

"Sounds good to me!" Percy stopped rubbing and realigned himself, then slowly sunk into Piper. She was so wet that Percy didn't have to wait, he just buried himself to the hilt in her tight warmth.

"Oh my god! You're so hard! Fuck me baby! Fuck me hard!" Piper groaned as Percy pulled himself out, then slowly reinserted his cock into her pussy. Piper had very good vaginal muscle control, and so she began to flex those muscles slowly, making her inner walls ripple along Percy's cock.

"Fuck girl, how do you do that?" he grunted, and started moving faster. Piper's tits started to slowly sway in mesmerizing circles as Percy began to speed up, pumping into her faster and harder. He grabbed her tits, and started squeezing them as he shoved himself deep into Piper's cunt. Leaning down, he took a nipple in his mouth and was rewarded with a scream, then Piper's cunt seizing up as she came again, her walls squeezing Percy's cock almost painfully tight, hard enough that Percy couldn't move from his position deep inside her. Not that he wanted to, of course, as he suddenly groaned and yelled, "Baby I'm cumming!" His cock suddenly spasmed and he started unloading into Piper's tight warmth. Piper could feel him unloading into her womb, and a fresh wave of pleasure rushed through her and she screamed, going into another orgasm directly after the second. Percy pulled out of Piper, watching in amazement as she came.

"PERCY!" She cried out, curling up into a ball and shaking, ejecting jets of their mixed cum out of her spasm-stricken pussy. The sight was so erotic that Percy stayed rock hard. Piper recovered and looked up, only to see Percy grinning at her with a fully erect cock.

"Was I good enough?" Percy teased.

"How are you still hard? My god, you have crazy stamina!" Piper gasped as she crawled over to Percy and started stroking his dick. "Well, we better put it to good use!" Piper pushed Percy down onto the bed and straddled him. Watching his every reaction, she slowly inserted his cock back into her tight cunt. Slowly, she started bouncing up and down. After a minute though, she said something that made Percy almost cum again. "Babe, you wanna do anal?"

"Are you fucking joking? Of course I do!" Percy cried out, and pulled out his cock from her pussy and lined it up with her bud. His cock was already well lubed from the combination of their juices in her cunt, and so she slowly sat down on his dick. Her asshole was even tighter than her pussy, so Percy had to go slow, even with the lube. Suddenly, Piper sat down violently, forcing 4 inches into her ass. They both cried out, Piper in pain, Percy in pure pleasure. Slowly, Piper began to rock on his dick, forcing Percy further and further into her. After a few minutes, Piper finally sat down completely on Percy's thighs, and groaned loudly.

"I haven't done anal in so long… It feels like my ass is being ripped in half while I'm having an orgasm!" she said. "Let's start moving, shall we?" And with a wink, she began to bounce on his dick. Slowly at first, but soon Percy's dick was going almost all the way out the right back in.

"Fuck anal's the best! You're so warm and TIGHT!" Percy said breathlessly. He suddenly stopped Piper's bouncing and began to thrust into her from below as fast as he could, holding her in place as he rapidly humped into her. Piper could just hold on and scream as waves of pleasure ran through her body. Percy slowed down, then pulled out completely. "Wanna doggie?"

"Yes! That's my favorite!" Piper giggled and got onto all fours, wiggling her ass at him provocatively. "Come and get it!" Percy snarled and leapt forward, lining up his dick with her ass and sliding in. Piper screamed as the new angle allowed for even deeper penetration. Her hands clenched at the sheets, and Percy began to plow her wildly. The bed started shaking and the springs were squeaking as Piper moaned and screamed. Her tits were bouncing wildly underneath her with every thrust. Piper suddenly screamed as she came yet again, for the fourth time that day. Percy pulled out and thrust into her pussy a few times.

"Can I have that blowjob now?" Percy asked. Piper smiled and turned around. Percy got onto his feet on the bed while Piper stayed on her knees, and went straight for the deepthroat. Like a pro, she took his 8 inches in one go, without gagging, and began to hum. Percy felt his knees go weak, but managed to stay standing as she wreaked havoc with her mouth. Pulling out, she started stroking his cock while looking at him seductively.

"So how's that blowjob? I want you to cum all over my big tits!" Piper said, and engulfed his cock again. Percy groaned, and after a few seconds he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Fuck fuck fuck FUCK! I'm CUMMING!" He yelled, and Piper pulled off his cock and started jerking it, aiming at her tits. "FUCK!" Percy exploded under Piper's ministrations, jettisoning his cum all over her heaving tits. After he fired 3 spurts on her tits, he aimed up and unloaded two more onto her beautiful face. The pleasure was too much and Percy collapsed back onto the bed, panting. Piper crawled up next to him, still covered in his cum. Licking up his cum and swallowing it from her face, she knelt in and kissed Percy deeply.

"Percy I think I'm in love with you…" Piper confessed.

"Me or my cock?" Percy joked as Piper slapped him lightly. "I always have been in love with you Piper." He kissed her again, pulling her onto him. Her cum covered tits rubbed against his chest, spreading the cum onto his chest, but it didn't matter. Percy had a girlfriend again.


	7. Day 4 (Piper and Aphrodite)

**A/N: I think I will actually add a plot to this, making it a more interesting read but still very lemony ;) It'll probably be introduced next chapter. Another thing is that I have been updating at least two chapters a day. After the New Year I'm gonna get really busy so don't expect me to update as often. I'm also thinking of writing a Harry Potter story (Same lemony goodness :) As always, write a review! Let me know how I'm doing!**

Percy woke up the next morning and found Piper sprawled across his chest, her caramel skin almost glowing in the morning sun. He gently extracted himself from under her body, wincing when she sighed and turned over, but managed to get out from under Piper without waking her up. He looked down and found dried cum on his chest. Percy half ran to the shower and turned on the water. Stepping into the hot stream, he reflected on yesterday. After their amazing sex, and after they became a couple, they had established a ground rule. Even though Percy was amazing in bed, Piper had a huge libido that needed satisfying, and Percy would eventually get bored of fucking the same girl, even if she was as perfect as Piper. So, there was no such thing as "cheating". Percy was perfectly fine with this, obviously. Percy was just about to leave the shower when he felt a pair of arms snake around his abdomen and hug him.

"Hey babe," Piper said sleepily. Percy turned around and kissed Piper as he started rubbing her tits, cleaning them off from their exploits yesterday.

"Morning Pipes!" Percy grinned.

"You know I hate that nickname!" Piper said, still too groggy to be actually angry at him.

"Yeah well, it's nice! I dunno why you don't like it."

"It's too childish." Piper said, reaching down and fondling Percy's soft dick. She felt it react immediately, jumping in her hand and swelling rapidly. "Excited to see me?" Piper smirked.

"What can I say? I have a complete knockout stroking my cock!" Percy exclaimed. After a few minutes, Percy suddenly picked Piper up. "I loved the handjob babe, but I want to do something…" Percy placed Piper on a ledge, and redirected the shower towards them. Watching the water droplets run down her massive tits, Percy couldn't do anything but stare for a few seconds.

"Percy! Why'd you bring me here? To stare at my tits?" Piper impatiently said.

"What? Oh no, I have something I want to do!" Percy said, then spread Piper's legs apart. Slowly, he inserted two fingers into her tight cunt, and used his thumb to rub her clit. Piper moaned and he picked up his pace, adding another finger into her pussy along the way. Piper started panting, and Percy, sensing she was close, replaced his fingers with his tongue. Her gasp told him it was working. After less than 30 seconds of working Piper's cunt with his tongue, she screamed and reached her orgasm, and Percy lapped up her thick, sweet juices.

"Damn Percy! Skilled with your tongue as well!" Piper gasped when she had her breath.

"I think there's enough lube now!" Percy grinned then lined up his cock with her pussy. Without warning, he suddenly lunged forward, pushing into her quickly to the hilt. Piper cried out in ecstasy and wrapped her arms around his back, holding on for dear life as Percy proceeded to pound the shit out of her. His hard cock was pistoning in and out of her tight cunt with sensual squelching noises, and the warm stream of water above them added more lube and different sensations.

"Oh fuck yes! Fuck me harder! Plow me til I can't walk! Make me squirt on your hard dick!" Piper cried out, moaning incomprehensibly throughout. Percy just grunted and suddenly stood up, lifting Piper off the ledge and started fucking her while standing. Piper shrieked at the sudden transition, but hooked her legs on Percy's arms as he supported her ass with his hands, bouncing up and down. The vertical position allowed Percy to hit Piper's G-spot more often, reducing Piper to a gibbering wreck in his arms. Percy then added the ultimate stimulant. Using his powers, he made a large tendril of water and directed it straight into her ass. He then began to pump it in and out of her tight asshole, making Piper feel like she was being fucked in her ass and cunt at the same time. She could only grunt and moan at this point, overwhelmed by the pleasure running like lightning through her body.

"You like that don't you babe? I bet you'd love to be gangbanged. You can't resist having a cock plow you in your ass can you? Good slut!" Percy said when Piper suddenly arched her back, screamed once incredibly loudly, then went limp in his arms. "Piper? What the fuck?" Percy laughed as he let the water tendril go, and realized that Piper was unconscious. He sat down on the floor, with his dick still impaled in her snatch, and waited. In less than a minute, Piper suddenly jerked and came to, panting loudly. Her massive tits heaved and bounced up and down as she looked at Percy with pure lust.

"Oh my god Percy! That was amazing!" Piper gushed, bouncing on his cock. "I love double penetration!" Percy grinned, then just sat and watched as Piper rocked on his cock, bouncing slowly. When Percy was fully sheathed, she would flex, making her walls ripple along his cock, then go back out and reinsert his cock, repeating the process. "Babe your dick is so hard! I think I'm addicted to it! It feels so good violating my cunny so deeply and making me cum so hard…" Piper seductively whispered.

"Are you ready Pipes?" Percy grunted, then started humping her as fast as he could, shoving his dick as deep as he could into her pussy. With a roar, Percy released into her, filling her up so much that some cum began to leak out. Piper giggled when she felt his cock twitching and jetting cum into her depths.

"Oh Percy, that tickles so much! I love it when you cum in me like the dirty slut that I am!" Piper slowly extracted herself off Percy's dick, letting some of his cum ooze out onto the floor. "Aw Percy, you got me dirty again!" She said with a wink.

"Anytime babe, anytime!" Percy laughed. They cleaned up, slowly soaping each other down, and Percy finger-fucked Piper into another orgasm. Drying off, Piper went to get some clothes. Suddenly Percy heard a high-pitched scream. "Piper!" He yelled, running into the bedroom. "What the fuck?!" Percy yelled, making a vain attempt to cover his crotch as he saw a woman lying on their bed.

"Mother!" Piper shrieked, embarrassed and angry. "What the hell? You can't just walk in! How long have you been here?!" Piper grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. It really didn't do much, barely covering her tits. Half her ass was visible, and it made Percy's friend start to stir again.

"Long enough to hear you fucking in the shower! Oh that was so hot, especially when Percy came in you!" Aphrodite said, laughing. Percy took a second to do a once-over of their visitor. Piper was pretty much the perfect girl, but Aphrodite was perfection itself. Her ass; better than Reyna's. Her tits; bigger than Piper's. Her lips; made to suck dick. Her eyes; lust itself. Percy cursed as he got another raging hard-on. "My, my, Percy! You're so BIG!" Aphrodite's eyes gleamed as she examined his member. Percy gave up on trying to hide it, and let his 8 inches stick out proudly. "No wonder Piper cums so hard…"

"Mother!" Piper yelled again, blushing furiously.

"What's to be embarrassed about? With a cock like that in my cunt, I'd-" Aphrodite was interrupted by Piper's furious scream.

"MOTHER! STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Piper was so angry, she didn't notice that her towel had slipped off.

"I'm here to talk to Percy, actually. Olympus needs you. Oh, Piper, you should probably take care of his problem…" Aphrodite winked suggestively.

"I'm not going to suck his dick with you watching!" Piper fumed.

"Ok… I guess I'll have to do it." Aphrodite made to get off the bed. Percy's eyes bulged in astonishment.

"Fine!" Piper snarled, and dropped to her knees. Sidling over to Percy, she wrapped her mouth around him and began to bob her head along his member. Aphrodite smirked, then sat back down on the bed.

"Use your tongue more. If you swirl around the bottom of his head while sucking, it gives him much more pleasure. Also, blowing on his dick will make him way more sensitive." Aphrodite instructed, laughing when Piper flicked her off while sucking. However, Piper listened, and the effect was instantaneous. Percy groaned and seemed to get even harder than before. "While she's taking care of you, try to listen." Aphrodite winked.

"Ye-Yes ma'am!" Percy stuttered, struggling to stay on his feet as Piper took more of his cock in her warm mouth.

"Zeus has summoned you to Olympus. It seems as though there's a new threat to us Olympians. I don't know the details yet, but it has your uncles and father very worried." Aphrodite sighed. "They just won't give it a rest, will they?" Percy didn't know what she meant, but he didn't dare ask. "You're supposed to come with me. You'll be on Olympus for a few days, so you may wanna pack some clothes. Of course, you're always welcome in my palace, where nudity is compulsory!" Aphrodite smirked as Percy's eyes widened. "That's all I have to say. Piper, stop sucking him for a bit. I want a go!" Piper gave Percy one last lick then glared at her mother.

"Slut." Piper muttered, and Aphrodite grinned.

"I try, babe, I try!" With that, she prowled over to Percy. Tilting his head up, she planted a kiss on his lips, while stroking his dick with her velvety soft hands. Dropping down to her knees, she started to blow on his tip. Percy groaned, and Aphrodite stopped stroking his dick. "I bet you've never throat-fucked a girl, have you? Most girls can't hold their breath that long!" Aphrodite grinned as Percy stared at her with wide eyes. Sitting on her heels, she opened her mouth and stared at Percy with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fuck yes!" Percy grinned, and he saw Piper roll her eyes on the bed, where she was slowly pumping two fingers into herself. Grabbing Aphrodite's head, he slowly placed his cock into her mouth, then gently shoved it down her throat. When he hit the back of her throat, he pulled out then humped her face again. It was completely different than pussy-fucking, and it felt great. After a few slow strokes, Percy grinned and suddenly started shoving his cock as hard and fast as he could down her throat. He could hear Aphrodite gagging and choking on his dick, but she didn't need air so he wasn't worried. Piper had 4 fingers in her pussy thrusting in and out and her other hand was rubbing her clit wildly. She clenched up and came on the bed, because the sight of Percy shoving his dick into her mother's throat was just too sexy. Percy started losing his rhythm, erratically humping Aphrodite's face, then he suddenly groaned. "Fucking cunts here it comes!" He swore, then pulled out completely and started jacking his cock really fast.

"Aww no cum in my mouth? You want to plaster my face with your warm man butter? Paint my face white with your tasty cream? C'mon Percy, cum on my face! Give me a fucking facial and cover this whore's face with your man juices!" Aphrodite said sultrily, and Percy lost it. With a massive groan, he started spewing his cum onto Aphrodite's face. He came so hard that the first shot went right over her head. The next 7 loads drenched her face, coating her eyes and mouth. Licking up a small portion, she said, "You're tasty Percy! No wonder my daughter loves guzzling down your cum! Alright you ready? Let's go!" Aphrodite grabbed his hand and stood up, and the world began to warp around them. Piper sighed as they began to teleport to Olympus.

"WAIT my clothes!" Percy yelled, but it was too late. The world turned upside down and they disappeared.


	8. Day 4 (Aphrodite and Artemis)

**A/N: Damn, this chapter took a WHILE! It's long, and I had to do a bunch of outside research... Oh well, for you Greek experts out there I used Google Translate don't hate! As always, review please! I appreciate all of the reviews I've gotten so far, all 4 of them lol (and 3 were from the same guy [Thanks Bikerhead6969])**

Percy and Aphrodite suddenly appeared in the throne room of Olympus. Percy blushed furiously, but realized that he was somehow wearing clothes. There were only two other gods in the room, Artemis and Apollo. Sneaking a look at Aphrodite, he could see that his cum was still plastered on his face, and she was slowly licking it up. Apollo and Artemis were currently engaged in a huge argument, and Percy was about to make himself known when Aphrodite pulled him back behind one of the massive chairs. She giggled, then motioned for him to be silent.

"Artemis! What is wrong with you?" Apollo yelled.

"What's wrong with YOU!? Why are you being so protective?" Artemis yelled back.

"You can't just go around fucking any guy you see! And you sure as fucking hell can't let them cum in you!" Percy looked at Aphrodite, stunned. She smiled back at him then kept listening. Percy just couldn't resist but grab her tits. Aphrodite moaned quietly, and pulled down her shirt, exposing her perfect boobs for Percy to suck on. And suck he did!

"I don't fuck every guy I see! I lose my virginity, and this is what I get? What, you want me to give you a suck? Let YOU FUCK ME?" Artemis sounded extremely pissed. Apollo muttered something unintelligible. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Artemis screeched.

"I said I wouldn't mind that!" Apollo shouted.

"Fucking dirty bastard! Get out of my sight!" Artemis was now glowing with power. Apollo snarled then disappeared in a pillar of flame. Aphrodite gently pulled Percy off her, then stepped out and revealed herself, after stuffing her melons back into her shirt.

"Hey Artemis!" Aphrodite said, still covered in Percy's cum. "You wanna help me clean this cum off my face? I think there's a bit too much!" Artemis started at the sound of her voice, turning around quickly, the glow around her body fading.

"Damn girl, how many guys blew their nuts on your face this time?" Artemis said, gliding over to Aphrodite.

"Oh, just one…" Aphrodite smirked as Artemis stared at her disbelievingly.

"Yeah right!" Artemis snorted, but was cut off by Aphrodite's hungry kiss. Artemis quickly replied, kissing her back with equal intensity. Percy slid out from behind the chair and started jacking off to the incredibly hot lesbian fest in front of him. Artemis started licking the cum off Aphrodite's face sensually, rubbing her body against Aphrodite. The petite girl began to strip off her clothes, revealing her great tits and her toned stomach. Soon, she was left only in panties and Aphrodite began stripping as well, and Percy got his first view of the Goddess of Love's naked body. Her massive tits had no sag, and her ass was incredibly big but looked perfectly proportional to her body. They started kissing passionately again, moaning into each other's mouths.

"Let's go continue this in my room…" Aphrodite murmured huskily as Artemis began to run kisses down her neck. Again, Percy felt his world flip upside down and found himself lying on a couch, and in front of him was a massive bed. Artemis was now licking Aphrodite's right nipple, kneading her breasts at the same time. Her ass stuck out perfectly towards Percy, and he immediately picked up the pace on his cock. Her ass looked so tight and perfect and the panties she was wearing were completely soaked through. Percy almost couldn't resist jumping into the bed and hammering the two babes.

"Mmm, I missed these… sessions" Artemis said breathily, her voice lowered with lust. She suddenly got up and sat on Aphrodite's face, Artemis's wet panties smothering her mouth and nose. Artemis bent down and started licking Aphrodite's clit, and Percy watched in awe as the two women began to 69. "Fuck babe! Lick my pussy!" Artemis moaned rubbing her now pantiless crotch onto Aphrodite's face.

"Mmmf, mmmf, fuck you taste so good!" Aphrodite said, burying her face into Artemis's cunt. Artemis cried out, closing her eyes in ecstasy. She gave up on licking Aphrodite's cunt and just sat there enjoying the tongue lapping at her snatch. Finally Percy could take it no longer. He just quietly walked up to the bed, and pulled Artemis into a kiss. He was expecting her to be pissed or surprised, but she just kissed him back hungrily, wrapping her arms around him. When he pulled back for air, Artemis opened her eyes and looked at the newcomer.

"Perseus Jackson. Jacking off while spying on us?" Artemis said, not angrily. Percy smirked.

"You ARE quite hot… Looks like some hot sex really loosens people up, even if you're a god!" Percy leaned back in and captured her beautiful lips in another passionate kiss. Artemis got off Aphrodite and lay down on the bed, with Percy on top of her kissing her still. He quickly turned his attention to her breasts, licking and sucking on one hardened nipple while he tweaked the other gently. Artemis moaned and reached down between them, stroking her clit. After a few more minutes on her breasts, Percy slid down to her pussy, wiggling his tongue into the wet hole. He was only licking her for a minute when she came violently onto his tongue.

"Fuck!" Percy turned to Aphrodite, just in time to see her cum as well. She had been playing with herself ever since Percy performed oral on Artemis, and seeing Artemis cum was just too much for the Love Goddess.

"Well girls, you've both cum, but I think my cock needs some attention now!" Percy announced, lying back down onto the pillows. Artemis slowly prowled to him on all fours, looking fierce and incredibly sexy, with Aphrodite not too far behind. His dick stood straight up in the air proudly, rock hard and ready to be sucked. Artemis wrapped her small hands around the base of his member and placed one of his balls into her mouth, sucking gently. Aphrodite, reaching a second later, started licking the underside of his shaft from Artemis's hand to the bottom of his tip, where he was most sensitive. Percy was in heaven as he looked down and saw two babes working on his dick. Artemis had stopped working on his balls and was now sucking on his head while Aphrodite licked the sides of his cock.

"Why don't we see if you can deepthroat, eh? What do you think Percy?" Aphrodite said, laughing as Artemis mumbled in protest, with his cock still in her mouth.

"Fuck yes! Let's do this!" Percy said, always willing to receive a deepthroat.

"Why do you always suggest the worst ideas?" Artemis glared at Aphrodite, but she couldn't back out now. She wrapped her mouth around his dick again, and started bobbing her head, going down as far as 5 inches, but unable to go further due to her gag reflex.

"Relax your throat! Let it slide down! You're doing great babe, you just have to kill that gag reflex!" Aphrodite instructed and encouraged her. Artemis pulled off completely, and took several deep breaths.

"It doesn't help that he's so fucking huge!" Artemis grumbled.

"Babe you're doing a great job!" Percy encouraged.

"Yeah whenever a boy gets head its good!" Artemis retorted then went back down on his dick. She was a quick learner, and soon she could get 7 inches down repeatedly, although not as well as Aphrodite.

"1 more inch babe! You're so close!" Aphrodite encouraged. However, Percy had been doing a great of holding in his imminent orgasm and the strain was showing on his face. Artemis growled into his meat, then forced the rest down into her throat.

"Oh fuck!" Percy cried out, struggling to hold back the cum that was quickly rising in his balls. Artemis pulled back, gasping, then went back down to the hilt, her nose pressed into his pubes.

"I knew you could do it!" Aphrodite cheered, watching Artemis go down on Percy twice more.

"That's it I can't fucking hold it!" Percy cried out and he exploded into Artemis's throat. She had just gone down on him completely, so his cum went straight down her throat into her stomach. He had only fired three jets when she pulled back to his tip, taking the rest of his large orgasm into her mouth. Aphrodite quickly swooped in and licked off any cum Artemis had missed. Percy was disappointed that he wouldn't get to fuck these two babes, because he was now soft, but what they did next got him hard faster than he'd ever gotten an erection before.

"Looks tasty!" Aphrodite winked, then kissed Artemis sloppily. At that point, Percy realized that Artemis hadn't swallowed. His cum dribbled between her lips and into Aphrodite's waiting mouth. They continued cum swapping until Artemis slurped it up and swallowed it. Percy was now painfully hard, gazing at the two girls. Aphrodite crawled next to Percy and whispered to him: "Bang Artemis good for me please, she's been missing out on sex for the last 3 millennia, if not longer! I've gotta go, need to look good for the council meeting!" She winked.

"Sure thing babe!" Percy sighed inwardly, because he wouldn't be getting some Love Goddess pussy, but Artemis was a great replacement. Percy kissed her again, and was pushed back onto the pillows. He knew Artemis was a dominating kind of girl, but she did it damn sexily so Percy had no complaints.

"Ready?" Artemis asked Percy, and he nodded. She positioned herself over his dick and gently lowered onto it, pressing it further and further into her cunt until she was fully sheathed. Percy groaned in pleasure as the tightest pussy he had ever banged enveloped his cock. Artemis cried out, feeling his hard member deep inside her.

"Now are YOU ready?" Percy asked with a devilish grin. Artemis glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes." Percy attempted to move but Artemis held him down. He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Artemis began to slowly move up and down on his dick, riding it slowly. Her face was pure pleasure and her eyes were filled with lust. She quickly picked up the pace, and the SLAP of flesh on flesh resounded through the large room. Percy groaned, pulling Artemis close for a kiss, which was quite awkward due to the bucking movement of her body.

"Percy you're so BIG! I thought deepthroating would be hard!" Artemis screamed as a small orgasm took over her body. Percy realized that it was going to take a lot more stimulation to make her cum hard.

"Sorry about this babe!" Percy said, then flipped them over. Percy was now on top, and he now controlled the thrust speed. Artemis looked majorly displeased until Percy started thrusting into her properly. At this angle, he could put most of his body weight behind each thrust, getting really deep into her wet cunt. "Do you like it when I plow your tight snatch like this? Does it make you horny watching my rock hard cock slide in and out of your pussy lips?" Percy paused at the top of his stroke, smiling evilly. "Tell me how bad you want it! Tell me how badly you want me to shove my cock into your slippery cunny! Tell me how bad you are! Who's a bad huntress? Who?" Percy said roughly.

"Fuck me Percy! Fuck me!" Artemis begged, trying to reinsert his cock, but to no avail.

"Sorry, not descriptive enough! And I asked a question! Who's a bad huntress?" Percy leered, although it was getting hard for him to stay out for this long.

"I AM! I'M A BAD HUNTRESS PERCY PLEASE! PLOW ME HARD! MAKE ME CUM! FUCK MY TIGHT CUNT UNTIL I'M SEEING STARS! FUCK MEEEE!" Artemis broke down, begging to be fucked.

"Yes ma'am!" Percy groaned as he sunk back into her cunt, and began to piston in and out as fast as he could. Artemis was being fucked so hard that she started sliding along the bed with each thrust, ending up pressed against the headboard bent awkwardly as Percy continued rutting her pussy, making her feel as though she was splitting in half.

"OH MY GOD YES! PERCYYYYY!" Artemis screeched, then began to glow as she came in a magnificent release of power, sending waves of moonlight throughout the room. Percy, being a mere mortal, was affected by the beams of energy. He felt his cock swell inside Artemis and it seemed to grow. Artemis screamed when she felt this and came again, but not as violently. "Cum in me Percy! I want to feel you fill my womb!" Percy had halted in his wild thrusting when Artemis had started glowing, but now he resumed pistoning in and out. Her pussy felt even tighter than before and he was reaching even further into her. Percy felt his orgasm coming fast, and he dug into his last vestiges of strength and banged her pussy as fast as he could, as if he had some vendetta against it.

"Fuck, fuck, FUUUUCKKKKKK!" Percy roared and started cumming, his warm cream flooding into Artemis's spasming pussy. He gasped in pleasure then pulled out, lying next to the Moon Goddess as they both recovered from the intense rush of pleasure. Examining his dick, Percy judged that he had gained about 2 inches in length and half an inch in width.

"I did that? Wow, I'd heard that there could be side effects when gods fucked mortals, but damn! I want that in me again!" Artemis licked her lips.

"Still think you can deepthroat that?" They both laughed.

"Alright lets get cleaned up the council is meeting in half an hour." Artemis sighed, and buried her hand into her cunt, pulling out a cum covered finger. Watching Percy, she seductively licked off all of the cum, then winked and disappeared, leaving behind her panties as a reminder. He grabbed them quickly, inhaling the scent of her sweet pussy, then got cleaned up and walked to the throne room. It was a 15 minute walk from Aphrodite's palace, so he had to run the last half-mile to make it in time. He entered the throne room and stopped short, staring at the other 6 members in the room. They also looked equally surprised that each other were here. Frank, Hazel, Jason, Annabeth, Leo and Piper stood in the center of the empty throne room.

"Percy!" Piper smiled, and Percy ran over and kissed her.

"Ahem! PG only please!" Leo said loudly. Piper broke the kiss and glared daggers at him. Annabeth just looked wistfully at the couple and smiled at Percy, and a bittersweet sensation swept over him. He mouthed "I'm sorry" to her, but they had already talked about it through Iris message the night they got together. Apparently though, Jason and Piper had not talked about it.

"Jackson! What the fuck?" Jason said, obviously angry.

"Uh… Didn't she tell you? We're a couple…" Percy said uncertainly.

"You've just been waiting to make a move, haven't you!" Jason said derisively. Piper suddenly stepped forward, her eyes gleaming with anger. The others just looked at them fearfully, but did nothing to interfere. Luckily, before tensions could escalate, 12 pillars of light descended from the ceiling and the gods arrived. Immediately, the seven demigods bowed, feeling the power emanating from the beings examining them.

"Rise, demigods. I have called this emergency council meeting because of a new threat to Olympus which has come to our attention. I called together the seven demigods from the second Giant War, the most powerful alliance of Greek and Roman demigods, because I fear you are the only ones that can assist us. Chaos is rising." Zeus said, in a deep, grave tone.

"Uh… With all due respect, my lord, isn't Olympus always chaotic?" Leo asked tentatively. Ares laughed, then sat forward in his chair.

"Not chaos. Chaos. That is, with a capital C. The first being to exist in this universe. His children, Nyx and Erebus, and their children, Tartarus and Aether, are planning to overthrow the world. Gaea and Uranus, the other grandchildren of Chaos, failed in their attempt with the giants. Now the more powerful beings stir, for the first time since the Titans first overthrew Uranus. This is not good. This is not good at all!" Ares finished.

"Looks like someone's done their homework. That'd also be a first." Percy said, his dislike for Ares plain.

"PUNK! Do you want your ass kicked again?" Ares growled.

"SILENCE!" Zeus thundered **(A/N: Lol that pun)**. "There is a lot more at stake than just Olympus! The world will crumble if we do not overcome this challenge!"

"Do we tell them, Father?" Athena asked. Zeus hesitated. "They have a right to know, in a sense."

"Fine! Demigods, swear on the river Styx that you never tell anyone of what I am about to share with you!" Zeus glared at them, his hair sparking with lightning. One by one, the demigods swore, still not sure what was going on. "Good. The gods have been known as all-powerful, immortal beings that deserve your utter respect. However… The gods are not truly immortal."

"What?!" Leo cried out. "So you're mortal? If someone stabbed you, you'd die?"

"Foolish boy! Let me finish!" Zeus facepalmed. "Normal weapons, such as Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold or even the Master Weapons, Poseidon's Trident or my Master Bolt cannot kill us. Even if they managed to destroy our corporeal forms, we would reform in a few seconds. But Chaos, Erebus, Nyx, Gaia, and Tartarus, the original 5 primordial deities, created a new substance. They call it daímona metallikó (δαίμονα μεταλλικό). In your language it can be roughly translated as Fiend Metal." Zeus snapped his fingers, and suddenly with a wave of energy a glowing sphere appeared. In the middle, floated a small dagger, no more than 6 inches long, made of a substance that seemed to be on fire but absorb light itself around it, making it seem like a void.

"That's it? That's the bane of the gods?" Jason snorted in disbelief. "Well, either way, it doesn't seem to matter since you have it in your hands!"

"Not quite, young demigod." Artemis now leaned forward, and Percy blushed despite himself. She winked at him, then continued, "This dagger was found next to the bodies of Phobos and Deimos, the minor gods of fear and terror. A mortal host clutching the dagger was also there, killed by one of the two twins before their demise. A few hours later, it was reported that Harmonia, goddess of harmony, and Philotes, goddess of sexual intercourse, had been killed." Artemis started blushing when she talked about Philotes, but only Percy seemed to notice.

"Based on our findings, Chaos cannot manifest itself in a tangible form. Yet. It has to have a host, and there are plenty of mortals that would take up the mantle. The Champion of Chaos wields the Ólethros Ólympo, or the Bane of Olympus. It's the largest single weapon made out of Fiend Metal, a large knife that is a foot long. It can also be attached to the head of a spear." Zeus explained.

"Ok, that's great and all, but what are we supposed to do?" Percy asked, voicing the question on everyone's minds.

"Find and destroy the weapon. We shall grant you powers specific to what you will need. You are our only hope, demigods! We cannot afford for you to fail. Meeting adjourned!" Zeus said with finality. "We shall discuss what help you will receive later. Plan to leave in five days." One by one, the gods disappeared to wherever gods go. There was a long pause following their departure.

"Great! Another impossible quest where we don't know where to start! Just fabulous!" Leo groaned. Hazel laughed.

"C'mon Leo, we always figure something out!" Hazel said encouragingly. Frank snorted.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go have fun in our last 5 days of not almost dying all the time!" Jason said, and walked out, with Annabeth, Frank and Hazel following close behind.

"You guys coming?" Leo asked, looking at Piper strangely.

"You go ahead babe! And next time, either tell a girl you're gonna stare at her tits, or be a bit more discreet!" Piper winked as Leo blushed furiously and walked out of the throne room. Percy laughed, and kissed Piper again.

"So what happened with you? How did you entertain yourself?" Percy grinned.

"I met Leo. We had hot sex." Piper said with a completely straight face. Percy couldn't tell if she was joking or not. "What about you, stud?"

"Well, I got to watch a lesbian fest between Artemis and your mother, then got a great blowjob from both of them, watched them cumswapping, then fucked Artemis and left behind some of my cream deep in her womb! Oh, and I have a surprise for you next time we get in bed…" Percy said mysteriously.

"Your day sounded much more fun!" Piper pouted. "I'm hungry, let's go get some food." Holding hands, they left the throne room, unsure of what the next few days would bring.


	9. Day 4 (Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Reyna)

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, I would've posted this morning but I couldn't log in to fanfic... Thanks for all the reviews, hope you're enjoying the story as much as I am :D This chapter is LONG (compared to my others) and is just lemon after lemon. Very, very little plot progression, but there's plenty of time for that later ;) Lots of firsts in this chapter, enjoy, review!**

Percy groaned in pleasure as he bit in to the sandwich. It was hands down the best thing he had ever tasted, other than Piper's pussy. They had stopped off at some random sandwich place because Piper was hungry.

"This is amazing, oh my god!" Piper gushed, annihilating the sandwich.

"Yeah, but it was fucking expensive! A drachma each?" Percy inhaled the last of his chips.

"Whatever. It was TOTALLY worth it! C'mon, let's go!" Piper got up and walked straight into Jason. "Jason Grace. What the FUCK are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize to both of you. I was a complete douche back there." Jason said quickly.

"Word!" Percy yelled, but he was grinning. "It's all good bro. No hard feelings." They immediately fist-bumped, laughing.

"Boys!" Piper stomped her foot, glaring at Jason and Percy.

"Did you seriously just stomp your foot?!" Percy asked, amazed. Piper growled and punched him, not exactly lightly.

"Oh, I also came to say that me and Annabeth hooked up." Jason interrupted their argument. Percy stared at Jason, jaws agape. "No hard feelings?" Percy glared at him for a second, then laughed.

"Yeah, it's all good. Tap that, bro!" Percy said with a wink.

"Don't worry, I already did! Last thing is that we're having dinner at the Olympian down the road. All of us except for you two have said yes. So, see ya there!" Jason grinned then left.

"Boys are fucking retarded!" Piper complained.

"Oh come on, we aren't THAT bad!" Percy smirked. "I need some clothes! Help me?" Piper grinned devilishly.

"Oh yes! Clothes shopping!" Piper grabbed him and dragged him out of the sandwich place and into a store. Percy's jaw dropped. The store was massive. It had 7 floors, each the size of a Wal-Mart. There were clothes from every single place in the world, and from every generation of mankind. "You like? Let's go, I know something good for you. By the way, did you hear that Reyna and Leo hooked up?"

"WHAT!?" Percy yelled, coming to a halt. "I thought Reyna hated him!"

"Nope! They're dating, and fucking too, looks like!" Piper laughed. "He definitely isn't keeping it PG!"

"Damn! I didn't expect that!" Percy sighed. "Looks like I can't tap that for a while!"

"Wow, am I not enough?" Piper said with a wink.

"Not with my surprise!" Percy grinned.

"Please tell me!" Piper pouted, using her best puppy-dog eyes.

"I won't tell you, I'll show you!" Percy whispered, then pulled them into the maze of racks and clothes. They found a secluded spot which was hidden from view, and Percy pulled down his pants and boxers. "There you go!" Percy whispered. Piper raised an eyebrow, looking at his flaccid dick.

"Great! Now I can ride a soft dick!" Piper said sarcastically. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Get me hard, and you'll see!" Percy said impatiently. Piper raised both eyebrows now, but stood up and turned around. She was wearing booty shorts, which hugged her ass perfectly, framing her magnificent cheeks. Piper began to sway to her own beat, rocking her hips back and forth and making her ass jiggle. Turning around, she pulled off her shirt and revealed her massive tits, without a bra. Percy had been slowly stiffening and had now reached about 8 inches.

"It's normal…" Piper said, not seeing what was so special.

"Yeah well, I'm not completely hard yet!" Percy smirked as her jaw dropped disbelievingly. She turned back around, straddling his hips in a reverse cowgirl position, and began to twerk on his dick, rubbing her ass and pussy against his dick. Percy quickly hardened fully. "I think I'm at full mast now!" Percy whispered. Piper turned around and couldn't prevent a cry of shock from escaping her lips.

"What the FUCK! Percy, that's 10 inches long!" Piper said, her mouth forming a perfect "O". She placed her fist next to it, and the width seemed to be about the same. "Oh my god, that'll be like me fisting myself, except 10 inches deep!" Piper licked her lips. Percy grabbed her and flipped her around, pulling down her booty shorts in the process.

"We don't have much time, so try to be somewhat quiet!" Percy whispered, giving Piper a small hickey.

"You want me to not make noise with that monster in me?!" Piper replied. Percy nodded, then aimed it at her slit. "Take it slow babe, its so big!" Percy pulled Piper back onto his chest, and slowly inserted it into her. Her pussy was soaked, and so Percy didn't have any trouble in sliding in the first 6 inches. "FUCK! That's SO THICK!" Piper whispered through clenched teeth. "It actually fucking hurts!" Percy started kneading her tits.

"Pipes babe I know it hurts but you'll get used to it! Artemis took this monster to the hilt and she's even tighter than you!"

"Yeah, but she's a fucking god! SHIT!" Piper wriggled another 2 inches down his giant shaft. Percy moaned, because Piper now felt so much tighter because of his increased size. Her warm cunt gripped his cock and sucked it inwards, but Percy resisted, not wanting to hurt Piper. Piper had tears in her eyes, but she was also moaning in pleasure at the same time. Piper slowly slid down the last 2 inches and cried out when she hit bottom. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Fuck, fuck, fuck this hurts but feels so damn good!" Piper gasped out, as quietly as she could.

"You did it babe! You fit it in all the way!" Percy gleefully said, groaning when Piper's pussy spasmed on his dick. The fit was extremely tight, and he could see how stretched her pussy was.

"If women are supposed to give birth, then I can take this!" Piper grunted, then slid back up his meat pole. She slid back down again, and repeated the motion slowly. "I think it's getting easier…" Piper murmured, breathing in short gasps. She picked up the pace, kissing Percy to not make too much noise. Soon, Piper was able to go at full speed again, but her face showed how hard she was trying not to scream. Suddenly, Piper bit down hard on Percy's shoulder, convulsing in an orgasm. Her walls tightened around Percy's dick, and Percy literally could not pull out as she gripped his cock with her inner muscles.

"Oh god Piper! You're strangling my cock!" Percy groaned, in pure pleasure. Since he was now such a tight fit, he could feel every ripple, every movement that Piper's pussy made. It was incredibly erotic, feeling her tunnel massage his dick. Piper slowly recovered, releasing her death grip on his cock.

"Percy… I want you to fuck me. Fuck me HARD! I don't care how rough you are just shove your beautiful hard dick into my pussy as far as it can go! I want you to explode in my womb, so far in that it won't even drip out! Babe if you aren't carrying me out of this store, you're doing something wrong!" Piper murmured passionately into his ear.

"I would never hurt you babe," Percy said, flipping her onto her back. Turning her onto her side, he lifted a leg and put it on his shoulder. He reinserted himself into her pussy, thrusting hard using her leg to help get leverage.

"Damn Percy! This is hot!" She said, her tits bouncing wildly as he increased his speed. Lifting her leg caused her pussy to contract even more, giving them both intense pleasure. Percy started pumping faster and faster, and the SMACK SMACK SMACK of his balls and thighs against her ass started resounding through the racks of clothes. Piper just gave up on being quiet completely, and was moaning and grunting and crying out in pleasure. Percy just focused on humping as fast as he could, loving the feeling of her slippery wet cunt. "Ugh fuck yes fuck my cunny! Oooooooohh!" Piper was about to cum, but Percy lost it first. Leaning back one last time, he thrust in as far as he could, bumping against a wall at the very back of her pussy, and unloaded his juice. He could feel his balls contract as they forced jets of cum to shoot out into her pussy.

"SHIT! FUCK! I LOVE YOUR CUNT, FUCK!" Percy yelled, not even trying to be quiet. Piper cried out and felt his cum flood her insides, deeper than it had ever gone before. The pleasure was just too much and she blacked out. Percy pulled out his dick, putting his dick in Piper's mouth, wiping off the excess cum, then dressing her. He grabbed what clothes he needed and with Piper on his shoulder, went to pay. As he was exiting the store, with Piper still unconscious on his shoulder, he heard someone call his name.

"Percy?" Percy turned around, and almost dropped Piper.

"Silena?!" Percy gasped. The beautiful black haired girl ran to him, tears springing to her eyes. "Wh-How are you alive?"

"I escaped, when Death was chained. Aphrodite let me stay in her palace, but I cannot leave Olympus," Silena explained. "I'm so sorry for what I-" She was interrupted when Percy pulled her into an awkward one-armed hug.

"It's fine. I'm so glad you're alive." Percy stepped back, examining her. She was wearing her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and her long black hair was let down on her back. Her piercing blue eyes were glittering with tears and happiness. The girl had amazing tits, and along with Piper and Aphrodite could only be described as busty. They were a solid DD, slightly smaller than Piper's but still orgasmically big. Her ass was lovely, and her long legs were toned and sexy. She had a slight tan, which emphasized her beauty even more.

"Perce, you may wanna take Piper home and stop checking me out!" Silena winked. Percy blushed slightly.

"I never could resist a babe!" Silena smirked knowingly. During the second Titan War, in New York, she'd once given emergency mouth to cock resuscitation. He'd immediately woken up, cumming hard into her mouth.

"I'll see you around, Percy!" Silena jogged down the hill, her tits bouncing up and down hypnotically. Percy saw more than one guy stop and stare at her.

"Aw, fuck Piper! You aren't up yet?" Percy switched to carrying her bridal style, and sighed as he saw her snoring gently. It was actually incredibly cute, listening to her gentle, almost inaudible snores. Taking her to their cabin he laid her down on the bed and just lay there, next to her. Before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep.

"Percy?" Piper's voice woke him with a jolt.

"Yes babe?"

"Thanks for that… I didn't literally mean for you to carry me out of the store!" Piper giggled, resting her head on his chest.

"Well, I wasn't exactly going to leave you there! You're the only girl I know who cums hard enough to knock herself out. It's actually a major turn on!" Percy said.

"It only happens when I have a lover as skilled as you, Perce," Piper sighed, still sleepy.

"I love you, Piper," Percy said, suddenly emotional. "I never truly felt that way with Annabeth, you know. I like her a lot, but I never truly loved her."

"I love you too, Percy…" Piper whispered. "By the way, what's the time? We're supposed to be at the restaurant at 7:30." Percy suddenly paled.

"Fuck! It's 6:45! We have to get ready, have a shower, dress nicely, and get there! It's a 20 minute walk from here!" Percy jumped out of bed, throwing his clothes off rapidly, with Piper following.

"It helps that we can have a shower together, doesn't it?" Piper smiled evilly. Percy quickly soaped himself down, and was about to leave when Piper pulled him back in. "Can you help me? I can't reach my tits!" She said, still smiling evilly. Percy could not afford to get an erection now, but that was exactly what Piper had planned. He got behind her, cursing, and started rubbing her breasts slowly, using the soap to clean her up. Her lovely tits fit perfectly in his hands, and he couldn't help but get an erection.

"Fuck not now!" Percy muttered, but Piper had noticed. Without saying anything, she started grinding her ass back into his dick. Percy cursed as he got even harder.

"Thanks for cleaning me up babe!" Kissing him quickly, she left the shower, laughing. Percy had a big problem now. He had to get this boner down, and in time!

"Fuck you Pipes, fuck you…" He muttered, and taking a deep breath, he turned the shower setting down. There were three settings on Olympian showers. Blazing hot, perfect, and icy cold. Percy now turned the knob to icy cold, growling in displeasure as the water temperature dropped to 50 degrees fahrenheit. In no time, Percy was shivering, but it had worked. His cock shriveled to less than 3 inches in a vain attempt to stay warm. Percy gasped and turned the water up to blazing hot, and in a few seconds he screamed in pain as the boiling hot water spilled onto his back. Turning off the shower quickly, he cursed as he quickly dried off and ran into the bedroom.

"Hey babe, its 7:05! Get ready!" Percy turned to Piper to yell at her, but stopped dead, looking at the beautiful girl in front of him. Piper was wearing a backless midnight blue dress, that went down all the way to her toes. There was ample cleavage visible, and her hair was messily thrown down her back and over her shoulders. It was wavy and even though it was messy, it made her look even more beautiful. She had large hoop earrings and she was wearing high heels. "Percy! You can stare later! I'll be outside." Piper left quickly, and Percy quickly threw on his tux. Luckily, after the Giant war, Percy was forced to attend several balls, and had learned to tie a bowtie in mere seconds. Quickly applying perfume, he stepped out of the cabin.

"My god Piper, you're so sexy!" Percy hugged her from behind.

"You didn't do too bad yourself, handsome!" Piper quickly adjusted his bowtie and his hair. "Much better." She said, her voice slightly husky. They reached the Olympian just in time, but they weren't the last ones.

"Hey Reyna!" Percy said, hugging his favorite Roman. She was dressed in a black dress with a plunging neckline, and he wasn't the only one that could keep his eyes off her boobs. He greeted Leo, Frank and Hazel as well.

"Where's Jason and Annabeth?" Piper asked, wondering why they of all people were late.

"We're here! Coming!" Jason yelled, half-running with Annabeth in hand. They were both panting and blushing furiously.

"What WERE you doing?!" Percy asked bemusedly. Piper suddenly giggled.

"Next time you get a cumshot, babe, make sure you clean it all off!" Piper said, wiping off a small string of cum off her cheek. She quickly stuck her finger in Annabeth's mouth, and she licked it off sensually. Everyone else but Jason and Annabeth was roaring with laughter, even Percy.

"C'mon guys, we're gonna miss our reservation!" Frank butted in, still chuckling.

"Geez thanks guys!" Jason said sarcastically, as Annabeth started laughing as well. The waitress came and led them to a table. The Olympian was fine dining, so it was extremely fancy stuff. "Yo, Percy! I hope you have enough money to pay for this shit!" Jason said.

"What?! No! I'm fucking broke!" Percy protested, and Jason laughed.

"I'm just kidding bro! It's completely free, courtesy of being the Heroes of Olympus!"

"Oh damn, I should've gotten free clothes too!" Percy sighed, and the table dissolved into smaller groups talking. After eating dessert, everyone looked quite tired.

"Alright, I said we should have dinner so we can discuss our plan. Anyone have any idea where to even fucking start?" Jason asked.

"How about with more dessert?" Piper grinned, then slid under the table.

"Pipes, what the fuck are you doing under the-" Percy was suddenly interrupted by a hand rubbing his crotch. "Oh! That's what you're doing!" Everyone else was just looking at Percy, as he opened his mouth in an "o" as Piper began to lick his stick.

"Oh!" Reyna gasped, then giggled as she too slid under the table. Leo pumped his fist, unzipping his pants in preparation to be sucked off.

"Are you fucking serious?" Frank said, realizing what was going on. "You're giving head in the middle of the best restaurant on Olympus!?"

"Apparently!" Annabeth smirked, and joined Reyna and Piper under the table. Jason gasped then moaned slightly, and Frank suddenly looked at Hazel.

"Oh hell…" Hazel sighed, then dropped down as well. Frank's face contorted in pure pleasure as Hazel wrecked havoc with her tongue. Then awkwardly, the waitress came over.

"You all done?" She asked, picking up the plates.

"Y-yep!" Jason replied, struggling to keep his face straight.

"Where did all the girls go?" The waitress asked, noticing the oddity. Piper, realizing what was going on, started deepthroating Percy. It was all he could do to not moan out loud, and with massive effort, he kept his face straight.

"Uhh, I think they're in the bathroom," Percy replied shakily.

"Are you ok? You look like you're in pain!" The waitress asked Leo. Leo's eyes had suddenly bulged and he had arched his back slightly, his mouth slightly open.

"I'm fine! I just ca-I mean, I just hit my funny bone. That's all, I'm fine!" Leo said.

"Ok… If you say so!" The waitress said uncertainly, then left. Reyna started giggling from under the table.

"Your cum's tasty! Oh, and you're still hard!" Reyna's muffled voice came from under the table. Suddenly, Piper's mouth left Percy's cock. Wondering what was going on, he waited impatiently as his cock was left alone. Suddenly, a new pair of lips wrapped around his cock. They were definitely different, but still quite familiar. Percy lifted the white cloth quickly and found Reyna sucking his tip gently. She winked at him, then gestured at his length, clearly amazed that it had grown.

"Long story, Rey!" Percy said. Leo looked at him.

"Rey? But…" Leo lifted the sheet too, and saw Piper running her tongue along the bottom of his shaft. Leo was a solid 8 inches long, and just as wide as Percy was now. "Oh my god, Piper?"

"Complaining Leo? I can go back to Percy!"

"No!" Leo gasped, and Piper deepthroated him, humming at the bottom. Percy couldn't see what was happening with Annabeth and Hazel but Frank suddenly grunted and bucked a few times, and Jason looked severely constipated trying to keep a straight face. Reyna swirled her tongue around Percy's cock several times, and blew on his tip. Percy groaned, knowing he couldn't hold it much longer. Grabbing Reyna's head, he forced his cock into her throat and came explosively. Being the son of Poseidon, he always had a massive amount of cum available, and so he fired 7 loads of his salty butter down her throat. Reyna licked up every drop, massaging his balls to get every last bit of cum.

"Thanks Rey, I'll really miss getting your pussy," Percy whispered so that only Reyna could hear.

"Don't worry, I'll get that beast in my cunt soon! And you'll have to tell me how it's at least 2 inches longer!" Reyna slid back next to Piper and helped her blow Leo. Leo looked down and saw both Reyna and Piper gulping at his cock and immediately spurted on their faces, then buckled up with a satisfied look on his face. Piper and Reyna slowly licked the cum off of each other, sensually kissing throughout. Hazel meanwhile had discreetly come out from under the table, licking her cum covered fingers. Piper and Reyna also came up quietly, without anyone noticing. Jason was the last one left, and in a few seconds he too exploded into Annabeth's mouth with a visible slumping to his clenched shoulders.

"Did you enjoy your meal girls?" The annoying waitress was back.

"Yep! It was really creamy, with just the right amount of salt!" Reyna replied, making everyone laugh. Annabeth chose that terrible time to come up from underneath the table.

"Damn Jason, your cum's electric!" She said, licking her lips. The waitress stared at her in disgust.

"This is a fine-dining restaurant, not a place for cheap whores to be sucking off guys! Get out! Out!" The waitress was livid, ushering the group out of the restaurant. As soon as they got out, Leo burst out laughing and soon everyone was laughing except for Annabeth.

"Cheap fucking whore, am I?" Annabeth fumed, her cheeks bright red.

"Alright so my father got us a place to stay for the next 5 days! Follow me!" Jason said, and everyone cheered. As soon as they got there, Jason started tossing around beers.

"Jason, I didn't know you were a bad boy!" Piper said, astonished.

"I decided to remove my anal plug. Guess it helped!" He replied, and everyone laughed. "Let's go watch a movie!" The house was massive. It had 4 floors, with two bedrooms on both the second and third floors. The bottom floor was the kitchen and a massive living room. The top floor was an indoor theatre, with a massive screen covering one wall and a series of extremely comfy couches and loveseats. There was a large bar in a corner. Large speakers were positioned strategically around the room, taking surround sound to a completely different level. After getting changed into more comfortable clothes, they all settled in the top room.

"I asked Lord Zeus, and he is willing to allow me on the quest!" Reyna said, and Leo cheered. Percy cheered as well, but silently. Jason put Scarface on, and everyone settled in to watch. Piper was sitting on Percy's lap, and slowly gyrated there, rubbing his dick through their clothes. Percy got an erection and it began to poke Piper's ass.

"Goddamnit! I literally cannot sit on Percy's lap without him poking me constantly with his erection!" Piper complained loudly. Reyna nodded in agreement, and Annabeth just shrugged. Hazel however, was on her knees at the edge of the sofa sucking on Frank's dick. Frank looked severely uncomfortable, but Hazel was slurping away, either not knowing or caring that everyone was now staring at her. After a few seconds, the attention from Hazel and everyone else was too much for Frank and he bust his nut into her mouth.

"Yeah Hazel! Drink that cum baby!" Annabeth said, while Hazel guzzled down Frank's spunk. Annabeth was clearly quite drunk because her words were slurring and she would have never said such a thing while sober.

"Alright guys, who's gonna take it to the next level and start fucking?" Leo asked jokingly. He really didn't expect Annabeth to start stripping down to her underwear, and pulling Jason with her. Soon, Jason was naked, revealing his hard 8 inch member. It wasn't as thick as Leo's, but still quite large.

"Jason pound my cunt!" Annabeth screamed, and Jason immediately complied. Leo stared with wide eyes, until Reyna showed up next to him, completely naked.

"Fuck yes!" Leo tore off his clothes and started to thrust into the slutty babe. Hazel was riding Frank hard in a corner, and Percy was currently stripping hurriedly. He turned around to the sofa, but Piper wasn't there.

"Pipes? Where the fuck did you go?" Percy asked, awkwardly standing with his massive erection in the middle of the room.

"I'm waiting, you stud!" Piper called out, and Percy looked around, finally spotting her lying on the bar counter rubbing her clit lazily. Percy half-ran to her, passing Annabeth who was getting her cunt pummeled missionary style, and stepping over Reyna who was getting ready for some hot doggy style anal. Percy didn't wait once he reached the bar. He instantly shoved his cock into Piper's love canal, forcing a scream through her lips. Piper had already gotten used to his cock in her pussy, and so Percy could pound her without worrying about hurting her. And pound he did! Percy felt her back wall every time he thrust into her exquisitely smooth and slippery pussy. Her muscles quivered as he brought her closer and closer to orgasm, and Percy's shaft felt every movement. Conversely, Piper could feel every ridge and every bump of the shaft that was gliding in and out of her innermost sanctum.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Reyna's screams increased in pitch as she hit her earth-shattering orgasm, Leo still shafting her asshole. Percy listened to the sounds of the room and almost came right then. He could only hear moans and grunts, and the slap of flesh on flesh. There was the occasional obscenity ("Fuck my fucking tight cunt with your huge fucking cock!" Annabeth slurred, rolling her head around loosely as Jason went wild), and every so often someone came. The smell of sex pervaded the air and filled his nostrils.

"Piper let's try something new!" Percy said, and sat her up on the edge of the counter. "Lift your legs onto my shoulders, and try to keep your back as straight as possible." Percy instructed, helping her lift her legs in between their bodies, resting her calves on his shoulders. Her body formed a very narrow "V", and Percy stepped in and reinserted himself into her cunt. "Ohhh fuck yes!" Percy grunted, and started thrusting again. The new position didn't allow him to go as deep, but he hit Piper's g-spot every stroke and her snatch was even tighter than before.

"Ooooooooh nail my twat babe! Fuck that slit HARD!" Piper cried out. Percy bared his teeth and pushed in hard a few times, and sighed in satisfaction as Piper clenched up and shrieked into her orgasm. Percy pulled out and let her recover, looking around the room. Frank was banging Hazel missionary now, and Annabeth and Jason had switched to an inventive position where Annabeth had her head on the floor and her hip on the edge of the couch, and Jason was banging her from his place on the sofa itself. Basically, Annabeth was getting plowed into the floor. Leo had apparently just cum, and Reyna was licking his tip as he slowly got hard again. Piper was still shuddering on the bar top, so Percy walked over to Reyna.

"Hey Leo, mind if I tap this? You can get Piper!" Percy asked the panting boy.

"Go for it, Perce! I'd love to bang Piper!" Leo said excitedly, and went over to Piper and started licking her pussy.

"Wow, this turned into a full-blown orgy!" Reyna laughed, looking around at the fucking couples. "Soooo, how did that monster happen?" Reyna gave his dick a few tugs, licking his tip while Percy explained.

"After you left, I ran into Piper. Actually, she ran into me. She was even more sexually frustrated than you were, so I banged her hard, and we hooked up afterwards. After a few more fucks in her cabin, Aphrodite showed up, and gave me an awesome blowjob, making me cum all over her face. We teleported to Olympus, with my cum still covering her face. We overheard an argument between Apollo and Artemis, then after Apollo left Aphrodite showed herself and they started kissing. We teleported again to Aphrodite's room, where Artemis licked up the cum off Aphrodite's face and they started 69ing in a hot lesbian fest. I meanwhile watched from a couch, then went over and kissed Artemis. Artemis allowed me to suck on her tits then her twat, giving me a good taste of her divine juices. Aphrodite and Artemis teamed up and sucked me off, and I exploded down Artemis's throat. They started cumswapping and I immediately got another hard-on. Aphrodite left, and Artemis started riding me. After a while, I flipped us over and began to piledrive into her pussy, sliding her down the bed until she hit the headboard, where she came. When she came, she released her energy in the form of waves of moonlight, which I guess was kind of like radiation, and it caused my cock to grow while still in her cunt. This triggered another orgasm for her and I eventually blew my load, which apparently also increased; I fire 7-8 good jets every time I cum normally, and if I'm worked up it'll be even more!" Percy explained, as Reyna worked up and down his shaft.

"Shit Percy! You had some fun after I left! All I did was hook up with Leo, then fuck him dry!" Reyna pouted cutely, and got on her knees, looking through her legs at him. Percy grinned, then plunged his cock into her snatch, burying himself all the way in. Percy was just getting into the rhythm when a small pillar of flame appeared and Apollo stepped out. Reyna screamed, trying to cover herself but failing miserably, while Percy just stared in shock. Somehow, no one else noticed his arrival, too busy fucking.

"Hey Percy! Just stopped by to say that the Olympians need you heroes over tomorrow morning! Alright coolio I'll be-" Apollo suddenly gaped at Reyna, seeing her for the first time naked and impaled on Percy's cock. "Well damn! Getting some grade-A pussy there!" Apollo whistled.

"Percy I wanna try something! So I've always loved anal, and I've always loved regular fucking, so can I try some double penetration action? It looks like there's a free dick here!" Reyna suddenly said, surprising both Percy and Apollo.

"Well I'm game if you are!" Apollo chuckled, lust clouding his eyes. Percy quickly fell back on a sofa, pulling Reyna with him. Inserting himself fully, he exposed her puckered hole and waited as Apollo stripped, revealing his 9 inch pole. "Hehe, it's been a long time since I've driven up a girl's ass!" He prodded around Reyna's asshole before finally pushing into the puckered bud.

"FUCK, FUCK! LUBE!" Reyna screeched, and Apollo immediately pulled out. Even though she had undergone quite a bit of pain, her pussy had secreted so much juices at the thought of being filled in both her holes that there was some dripping onto the sofa.

"Plenty of lube here!" Percy smirked, sliding out of Reyna's soaking pussy. Apollo quickly entered, groaning as his cock was enveloped by her grasping cunt. Apollo started thrusting in and out, and didn't stop for a full minute. "Yo Apollo, I think you have enough lube bro!" Apollo laughed, embarrassed.

"Sorry dude, I just couldn't resist that pussy!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean!" Percy sympathized, inserting himself into Reyna again. Reyna just shuddered, excited but apprehensive for the hardest fuck of her life. Apollo pushed his dick through her sphincter again, using the lube from her pussy to get much further than before.

"Oh my god, oh my god, shit, shit, shit! Fucking gods above!" Reyna screamed non-stop until Apollo bottomed out in her ass.

"The gods aren't above babe, they're in your ass!" They all laughed, and Percy slowly started to thrust into Reyna. Apollo did the same, and soon they had a routine going where they could bottom out on alternating strokes, so that when Percy left her pussy Apollo was buried in her ass, and when he pulled out Percy thrust into her now spasming cunt. Leo had cum again in Piper's pussy and they had come over and were watching in awe as Reyna took it hard in both holes. Leo got hard yet again, and stood in front of Reyna, placing his cock into her mouth. She couldn't give a good blowjob stuffed like that, but her moans vibrating on his dick where just as good. Piper contented herself with licking up the cum from her used cunt.

"FUCK!" Reyna cried, then blacked out, the pleasure too much for her. Apollo grunted, then filled her ass up. Percy waited until Apollo pulled out with a POP, then started humping her rapidly. In no time, Percy was ready to cum. Pulling out, he went to Piper and slid his dick between her tits. She spat between her tits, adding lube for him to slide up and down easier.

"Percy gets his bitches soaked!" Apollo panted, after filling a babe's ass. Percy moaned and started to cum, shooting his first shot onto Piper's forehead, and then painting her nose and throat, and finally finishing on her tits.

"You know it!" Percy gasped, falling back next to Piper, who was lazily licking cum off her tits. Reyna had fallen asleep, cum leaking out of her ass. Leo was lying next to her, also asleep. Hazel was lying on Frank, both of them asleep, cum covering her ass. Annabeth walked to the group and sat down heavily, her face dripping with sperm. Jason was close behind, grinning crazily.

"He-Hey Lord Apollo! Your Lordship's dick looks so tasty!" Annabeth slurred, still drunk, and tried to get up, tripping over Leo's outstretched feet in the process. Apollo waved his hand tiredly, and Annabeth suddenly sat up, blinking in shock. "Oh my god! Did I start an orgy?! What the fuck did I do?"

"Hey! We all had fun!" Percy said, and everyone who was awake chuckled.

"So my original purpose for coming was that we have decided to give you aids for your quest. The council meets again tomorrow morning." Apollo explained. "Of course, blowing my load in a babe's pussy is way more entertaining!"

"Oh Apollo! Before you leave, take this with you!" Percy exclaimed, reaching into his trousers to fetch a sealed envelope. Apollo raised his eyebrows, slitting open the envelope and unfolding the single sheet of paper inside. His eyes darted across the paper, his face getting paler every second.

"Percy, this hasn't been done in… I don't know, millenia! You ask much of us…" Apollo said, shocked.

"Put it to the council. It could mean the difference between succeeding and failing on this quest!" Percy said firmly. Apollo hesitated, then nodded once, disappearing into flames.

"What was that about?" Piper said, sitting up inquisitively. Percy kissed her tiredly.

"Don't worry about it babe. You'll see tomorrow." Percy sighed, and laid his head on her tits, falling asleep on her soft, firm melons.


	10. Day 5 (Annabeth)

**A/N: This is a distinctly un-lemony chapter sorry guys. However, the plot is developed quite a bit, making up for that last chapter which was pretty much 6000 words of smut! Small lemon at beginning, enjoy! Review! I need some gals to write about from the PJ universe. I'm probably doing Silena, then Calypso, and maybe some Sally Jackson... Maybe? Few others in the pipeline. Let me know what you think in a review!**

Percy slept like a log that night. He was so tired from yesterday and he needed the sleep. He awoke in the morning with a tightness around his dick, and opened his eyes to see none other than Annabeth slowly working her way up and down his cock. Jason meanwhile was nailing Piper's ass. Hazel and Frank were still asleep and Reyna and Leo were 69ing.

"Fuck! So every day's an orgy?" Percy laughed. "You've started a trend Annabeth!" Annabeth smiled, slamming her hips down harder onto his shaft.

"So we have 5 minutes to cum, then 5 more to get ready!" Piper said, and Reyna cursed, deepthroating Leo in an attempt to make him cum faster. Percy let loose on Annabeth's cunt, plunging in and out of her warmth as fast as he could, finally cumming hard. With a grunt, he unloaded 8 jets of cum into her womb as she screamed and spasmed in orgasmic bliss. Jason painted Piper's ass white, and Leo coated Reyna's throat with a good helping of his cream.

"Alrighty! Let's go!" Percy yelled, slipping out of Annabeth's used cunt and waking Hazel and Frank. They quickly dispersed, going into their rooms and having a quick shower. Dressing up quickly, they ran to the throne room, making it just in time to see the gods appear on their thrones.

"Good! You have arrived on time!" Zeus said, his deep voice echoing throughout the chamber. "After much discussion, we have decided to grant everything in our power to you demigods. This threat is too great to do anything else."

"Piper McLean! Step forward, daughter!" Aphrodite said, and Piper nervously stepped out of the line of demigods. "To you, we grant the Dagger of Love."

"Um… Thanks?" Piper said, as a large knife appeared in front of her.

"The knife is unbreakable, and will kill almost every monster with one cut. The power of Love is not to be trifled with! Use it only in dire emergencies. It will even harm gods!" Aphrodite explained impatiently, and Piper took the floating knife and stepped back into line.

"Leo Valdez, step forward and receive your gift!" Hephaestus leaned forward, examining his son. "To you, the gods will grant an amplification of your powers! You will be able to use your pyrokinesis to much greater effect. " Leo suddenly was enveloped in a glow, and with a gasp his eyes suddenly turned to fire. "Control it, son!" Leo nodded shakily, his eyes returning to normal. "There is one other gift for you. A new ship has been crafted, dubbed the Argo III!"

"T-thanks!" Leo stuttered, and stepped back into line.

"Hazel Levesque, please step forward!" Zeus said. "In lieu of you father's absence, I shall grant-"

"Brother, no one will grant a gift to MY child without me present!" Hades stepped into the throne room, oblivious of the stares from the other gods. "To you, Hazel Levesque, the gods grant you the necromancy. You should know what this entails…" Hades said, and turned to the other gods. "Good to see you brothers. I'll take my leave now!" And with a mocking bow, he dissolved into shadows.

"Well then! Frank Zhang, step forward!" Ares boomed, and Frank did so, trying to show confidence in the face of his father. "You are a very powerful demigod already. So your gift, Frank, is to sever your connection with your lifeline, that log." Frank's jaw dropped. He pulled out the lump of wood from his fire-proof pocket, and yelped when it burst into flames. In seconds, it was consumed, but Frank was still very much alive.

"Thank you, father!" Frank said, elated. He stepped back in line.

"Annabeth Chase, step forward." Athena said, her gray eyes glinting. "To you, daughter, we grant the power of telekinesis. Use it wisely."

"Thank you mother!" Annabeth smiled, and stepped back into line, experimenting with her new ability. Already she could levitate her knife, although she needed to practice a lot more.

"Jason Grace, step forward!" Zeus said, and Jason stepped forward. "To you, son, I shall amplify your powers and grant you your old weapon, the Imperial Gold javelin sword. It's been remade with some added features, so experiment with it!" Zeus grinned, and he tossed a coin at Jason. He caught it and it expanded into his trusty old imperial gold blade, but now in the form of a gladius.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus!" Jason stepped back into line, his sword turning back into a coin.

"Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, step forward!" Ares said. "In the absence of your mother, I shall grant you your gift. To you, Reyna, the gods have decided to amplify your physical attributes and skills. May the gift help you succeed on your quest."

"Thank you, my Lord." Reyna said, and stepped back.

"Perseus Jackson, step forward." Poseidon said, his expression unreadable. "Your request is quite a lot, even for the gods. Such a gift has not been granted to a demigod in centuries, and last time it went awfully. So we shall put it to vote. All against giving Percy an omnipotent healing factor, raise your hands." The gods and demigods stared half at Percy and half at Poseidon. Only Apollo and Zeus looked unsurprised. Hades appeared in the room suddenly.

"An omnipotent WHAT?!" He yelled, his face a mask of surprise.

"An omnipotent healing factor…" Poseidon sighed.

"What would that exactly DO?" Athena said, her posture rigid.

"It would grant Percy the ability to heal from any injury, internal or external. Diseases and poisons would have no effect on him. Even mortal wounds can be restored, effectively granting immortality to him. However, he will still age. There may be side-effects such as increased strength, speed, agility, swordsmanship, and hydrokinesis. He will become extremely powerful. He already has this ability to a much lesser degree when he touches water, but this will make it so that he doesn't need to be in contact with water. Along with the side effects, he could become powerful enough to single-handedly take down gods!" Hades stepped in, and Athena sat back, pondering the implications.

"So again, all against this proposal, raise your hand!" Poseidon repeated. Percy looked around the room, and saw a few tentative hands being raised. Ares, Hades, and Hestia raised their hands. Hera and Athena were also against it. However, the biggest blow came when Poseidon himself raised his hand, looking hard at Percy. "I count 6 hands raised. By majority vote, Perseus Jackson, you are granted an omnipotent healing factor. Use this gift wisely." 13 bolts of energy from each of the gods in the room struck Percy, and he felt a sudden surge of energy run through his body.

"Thank you, father. Thank you, all of you." Percy said.

"I'm testing this!" Apollo yelled, and suddenly three arrows were flying towards Percy. An instinct told him to raise his hands, and he caught the first two arrows. Percy tried to dodge the third, but it carved a line through his cheek and split his ear in two. He cried out, dropping the arrows, and clutched his face. But already his wound was sealing, the skin flowing and knitting together. His ruined ear rejoined, and within a span of 10 seconds there was no mark, nothing to suggest that he had been wounded at all other than the blood. "Holy shit…" He whispered, dropping his bow.

"Council dismissed." Zeus said calmly, and disappeared as the room erupted into clamors and shouts. Percy turned around, and motioned to the others to leave. The others gawked at him.

"Hey! I'm still the same person!" Percy said, protesting at their stares. Piper tentatively hugged him, then whispered into his ear.

"Percy babe, they know you're the same person. They are scared of you. I'M scared of you…" Piper said as Percy hugged her back.

"I swear on the River Styx, I won't hurt you. I wouldn't do that to you, or anyone else!" Percy whispered back, and Piper relaxed slightly. "And anyways, I got a pretty lame ability compared to some of yours! Pyrokinesis, telekinesis?"

"Yeah dude, but you're hands-down the most powerful demigod alive now…" Jason said.

"Guys, this is such bullshit… I'm not gonna like, take out my sword and start cutting you down! I would never do that! The only people that should be scared are those who want to hurt me, or any one of you. Please, I haven't changed." Percy pleaded with them.

"Dude, we just need to get used to it! Who knows, I might be able to kick your ass and you can't do shit about it!" Leo said, lightening the mood considerably. Leo was currently juggling a few fireballs, and Percy could feel the heat from the fireballs from where he was standing almost 3 yards away.

"Let's go home, we can sort this out later." Jason said, taking charge of the group as always. Percy was just about to leave when something compelled him to stay behind.

"You guys go ahead, I'll follow in a few minutes." Percy said, as the group walked off.

"Alright that's cool see ya back home!" Leo hollered, and soon the group disappeared from sight. Percy turned around and found Piper standing next to him.

"I'm staying, don't even TRY to argue!" Piper said before Percy could utter a word.

"I was going to say thanks for waiting…" Percy trailed off as a large pillar of water appeared and Poseidon stepped out. "Hello father." Percy said icily, looking at the weathered god in front of him.

"Hello Percy, hello Piper. You look lovely, as always!" Poseidon winked at Piper, making her blush, then turned his attention back to Percy. "I'm sorry for voting against you, but sometimes this blessing can be a curse. There are huge risks to accepting the gift which you took. Most of the demigods that tried to receive an omnipotent healing factor spontaneously combusted because they weren't strong enough. The rest became so powerful that they could have overthrown Olympus itself. As you can see, I was reluctant to let ANY demigod undertake such a powerful ability. But no matter. This quest will be incredibly dangerous. You have to go to Tartarus, then go even deeper. Tartarus is not just hell, it's a gateway to a portal. That portal will take you to the realm of Chaos, which is so deadly it has no name. Chaos resides in the middle. If, by the blessing of the 5 Primordial beings, a mortal makes it through Tartarus, into the realm of Chaos, and to Chaos itself, he or she will become the Champion of Chaos. If that happens, then he or she will receive the Bane of Chaos. To retrieve this blade, you demigods cannot use your gifts conventionally. You must think of new and creative ways to use and combine your gifts to fight Chaos. However, you cannot KILL Chaos, for if you do, the world will be destroyed. Chaos and Order are universal forces that must coexist. Without one, there cannot be the other, and without either, the world will cease to exist. Olympus will fall. So please, be careful. I also came to give you something, Percy. Piper was not supposed to be here for this… But oh well. You must swear on the River Styx not to use this unless you are in the gravest of situations." Poseidon pulled out a pair of large daggers, the sheaths covered in runes.

"What is THAT!?" Piper cried out, covering her eyes and turning away.

"You can sense auras? My goodness, these powers are mutating. The runes on the sheaths, when activated, should hide the auras. Anyway, these are the Daggers of Tartarus. They were forged last night, a combination of Fiend Metal and Stygian Iron. As such, they are extremely dangerous. Remember, use them ONLY in the direst of situations." Poseidon explained, gingerly handing over the pair of daggers. "They are designed for a reverse grip. Good luck on your quest son… Only the fates know what is coming." With that, Poseidon disappeared.

"You are becoming very powerful, Percy. Don't lose yourself along the way!" Piper warned, and they started home.


	11. Day 5 (Clarisse)

**A/N: Thanks for positive reviews! As for Thestrality, I appreciate the feedback. That's what helps me improve. However, since when was smut ever realistic lol? Just enjoy it for what it is… I added plot mostly because it got kinda boring just writing lemon after lemon. Yes, the smut will decrease, no, it will not become more "realistic". And yea, I wrote this story because 90% of the smut on fanfic is pretty terrible. I've seen smut and plot work together pretty well, but we'll see what happens. You had the most helpful review, so thanks! NOTE: I'm not hating on you, just defending my views. It's a bit late to change the story anyways. **

When Percy entered the house, he did a double take. There was now another staircase, and it lead to a 5th floor downstairs. There was a large amount of noise coming from downstairs, so Percy and Piper went down into a massive room, with one sole purpose. Training: Olympian style!

"Holy shit!" Percy yelled, seeing the massive room for the first time. Jason saw them and jogged over, quite sweaty from sparring with Annabeth, but looking elated.

"Dude! You're finally here! This place is fucking awesome! It has-" They were interrupted by a huge explosion as Leo suddenly threw a massive fireball at a training dummy. As soon as it hit, the dummy exploded into flames, and a large screen over the dummy showed critical damage. Apparently, this dummy had third-degree burns across half its body, and a fourth degree burn across its chest where the fireball had impacted. Jason laughed gleefully. "I told you!"

"Let's go check this shit out!" Percy grinned wildly as he bounded into the room. He saw Reyna in a corner resting and jogged over to her. "Hey Rey! This room is so cool!"

"I know right? My abilities are fucking awesome too! Watch!" Reyna stood up, grabbed the javelin, and whipped it across the room in a perfect throw, braining the dummy Leo was practicing on. He yelped in surprise, looking at Reyna, then grinned. "But that's the least of it!" There was a large block in the middle, that measured how many pounds of force were applied to it via punches. Reyna threw a punch, and the block registered 800 pounds of force, more than enough to cave in a human's chest. Her kicks registered at 1500 pounds of force.

"Hey Rey, lets spar! I wanna see how you fight!" Percy said, drawing a kendo stick from the wall, Reyna following suit. Percy felt unnaturally strong and sharp, as if he'd doused in water, but he hadn't even drank a glass of water since before the council meeting. Reyna grinned predatorily, and in two leaps covered the 100 feet separating them, jumping 10 feet up to deliver a crushing overhead blow. Percy sidestepped, avoiding the wild blow, but barely managed to bring his stick around in time to block the lightning fast follow-up strike. Reyna was obviously surprised that Percy had managed such a feat. She was moving incredibly fast, and the strength behind the blow almost broke his reinforced stick in half. Percy took the momentary lapse in concentration and feinted an overhead blow before slicing towards her right side in an impressive display of speed and control. Reyna didn't even blink, knocking aside the cut with ease.

"Wow Percy, you're skilled! But unfortunately, not on my level…" Reyna pouted cutely, and while Percy was distracted began a complex series of cuts and crosscuts, slicing and jabbing at Percy. Percy blocked the first few blows but the speed and strength at which she was attacking him was too much and Percy had to jump back, going on full defensive. Reyna got past his defenses and swung her stick with deadly precision, and Percy jumped back too slowly to avoid the strike. With a loud snap, the stick broke against his side, splinters flying out and getting stuck in his side and chest. There was a large gash under his right nipple where Reyna had finished the blow. "Oh my god, Percy! I'm so sorry!" Reyna cried out, tearing his shirt off in an attempt to see the damage. Already his wounds were closing, the splinters that were buried in his skin falling out as the flesh came together and pushed them out. "Holy fucking shit…" Reyna whispered, as the last of the cuts closed. Percy was still covered in blood, his shirt soaked in it. Hazel stared in awe over Reyna's shoulder as she ran her hands across his bloody chest, not finding a single mark. Percy smirked.

"If you wanted to remove my shirt, you just had to ask, ya know!" Percy grinned. Reyna slapped him on his arm, blushing slightly.

"By the way, there's also a portal to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter across the room!" Hazel said.

"Awesome! I wanna go down there and meet a few people!" Percy winked. He walked to the portals, seeing Annabeth deeply focused on a platform levitating 3 balls in a juggling pattern. If she got enough control over her telekinesis, she could teleport. That required an extreme amount of focus and control, but if anyone could get it Annabeth was your girl. Percy turned, and seeing that the portal was ready he stepped through into Camp Half-Blood. He had to visit Chiron and let him know about the quest. Walking into the Big House, he saw Mr. D and Chiron playing cards at a table.

"Percy!" Chiron said, rising to shake his hand.

"Hello Perseus," Mr. D said. Chiron looked at him, amazed that he got his name right.

"Mr. D, may I explain to Chiron?" Percy asked, and Mr. D shrugged.

"If he swears first, then you can explain." Mr. D said. Puzzled, Chiron swore not to tell anyone what was about to be discussed. Percy proceeded to explain everything, including the origin of Fiend Metal and the Champion of Chaos, to the mortality of the gods and their quest. Percy then explained his powers. Chiron's eyebrows rose higher and higher and his face got paler and paler as Percy continued explaining.

"My god!" Chiron said. "This is… That hasn't been done in centuries! No one has received that power in my millennia alive! Didn't they tell you the risks?!"

"Um, my father mentioned it, after they gave me the power." Percy said sheepishly. Chiron facepalmed.

"Well, you're in one piece, and that's great. We will have to test this new ability, because there is very little known about it even by the gods. As of now, just go enjoy yourself! The Hunters are here right now, they're camped out by the forest if you want to meet Thalia." Chiron said with a knowing smile. Percy grinned, and bidding farewell to his mentor and Mr. D, he ran out into the warm sunny day. Percy saw Jason exiting the portal, but made no move to greet him. Instead, he went to the lake. Stripping off, he threw himself into the warm water, sighing in relief as he settled at the bottom and sat there. Water always made him feel more alive, energizing him because he was a son of Poseidon. Around him, the nymphs stared at his toned body, giggling.

"Hey girls!" Percy winked, and they shrieked with laughter, staring at him shyly. He'd always dreamt of fucking some of those babes, but Dionysus' punishment was enough to deter him from trying. Lounging down under the lake for a minute or two longer, he shot out of the lake, rising on a spout of water 10 feet high. A junior camper, no older than 10 or 11, screamed, scrambling back from the lake edge where she was dipping her toes. "Sorry!" Percy yelled, setting himself down on the bank. He lay down on the loose sand as the girl

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite son of Poseidon!" Percy looked up, to see Clarisse looking down at him, smiling seductively. "I still have to get you back for that, Jackson!" She dropped down beside him, and Percy immediately pulled her into a kiss. "Mmm, you just can't resist this!"

"You got me!" Percy said, rolling the athletic babe onto himself. Clarisse straddled his hips, grinding her tight ass against his hardening member. She slowly slid down his chest, licking her way down his chest and abs. Pulling down his shorts and boxers, Clarisse released his member, and it sprang out, hitting her chin.

"What the fuck, Percy! Are you on dickroids or something?" Clarisse gaped, looking at the 10 inch pole. Percy sighed, then explained what happened to him quickly. Clarisse just shrugged and started licking at the tip, rubbing her rough pad against his sensitive cockhead. Percy moaned, and Clarisse wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking lightly.

"FUCK yes, Clarisse, suck that dick! C'mon slut, you can go further!" Percy said, pushing Clarisse's head further onto his cock. She hummed as she took 6 inches into her wet, hot mouth. The vibrations stimulated Percy even more, and Percy groaned, humping her mouth. "Alright Clarisse, if you can deep throat the whole thing before I cum, I will be your sex slave for the next 2 days!" Percy said, attempting to get more stimulation.

"You wanna go?" Clarisse took his schlong into her mouth again, and working her way down his shaft, Clarisse soon had his cockhead hitting the back of her throat, but still had 3 more inches to go. After a few minutes, Clarisse had 9 inches down. Percy's cock was lodged in her throat, which was extremely tight, and Clarisse was gagging, saliva spilling out of her mouth as she took the massive member so far down she couldn't breathe.

"Fuck, fuck! Clarisse, I'm gonna blooooooooooooow!" Percy cried out, and with a large spasm, his cock started streaming cum into Clarisse's stuffed throat. Percy was slightly amazed that Clarisse kept all 9 inches down her throat, even as he filled her stomach full of his baby butter. Percy pulled out after he finished, Clarisse coughing and breathing heavily. "Well damn, you came so fucking close babe! That was great!" Percy sighed, coming down from his orgasm.

"Oh that was fucking hot!" A new voice came from behind them, and Clarisse and Percy both turned around to see Katie Gardner lying there, rubbing her cunt through her spandex covered crotch. Katie was incredibly hot, with dirty blonde long wavy hair, and a tight ass with long smooth legs. Her tits were perky and beautiful, a solid C cup.

"Katie, you perv!" Percy said, laughing. "If you want my cock, just ask! I'd love to bang you!" Katie blushed, and Clarisse huffed.

"You have pussy here, and you're already looking for more?" Clarisse said, but she looked more amused than angry.

"Percy, I may take you up on that!" Katie blushed, and Percy winked at her.

"Percy! Come to Olympus now! We're under att- ARGH!" Annabeth's voice echoed in his head, a roar ending the strange message.

"Hey girls, I'll catch up with you later! Thanks for the BJ, Clarisse! Katie, I'll be seeing you soon!" Percy threw on his clothes and started to run towards the portal. He saw Jason doing the same and ran to him. "Was that just me? Or was it real?" He panted, running at full sprint.

"You heard it too? Well, there's shit going down, and we aren't there!" Jason yelled as he jumped clean over a camper. They reached the portal and dived in, rolling into the training room. Piper was waiting for them there, her dagger unsheathed.

"Where the fuck were you?" Piper screamed, and suddenly the building shook, as if in an earthquake. "Some dude landed on Olympus, dragging the bodies of the air spirits behind him! He has a weapon made of Fiend Metal!"

"You've gotta be fucking joking! The champion's here?!" Jason yelled, and the group made their way out of the massive house, into a warzone. "Ho-ly shit!"

"Oh fuck this is NOT good!" Percy yelled, uncapping Riptide. The gods were nowhere in sight, which was probably due to the Fiend Metal. In the middle of the city, floating 50 feet in the air, was a small figure, holding a large knife that seemed to suck light into it. Leo was flying around it, chucking fireballs and dodging the shadowy balls of energy that were emanating from his palms. Frank was also helping, in the form of a dragon, breathing fire onto the figure. However, it looked like they were having little effect. "Jason, you need to bring him down to the ground!"

"On it!" Jason started running towards the main battle, his hands sparking with electricity. A hellhound materialized in front of them and charged, but before Percy could do anything Piper sliced the beast in half.

"Thanks!" Percy yelled, already running towards the middle with Piper following. A demigod stepped in front of him, swinging his sword in an arc, aiming for Percy's chest. Percy caught the blade on his hilt, and quickly smashed the pommel into the rogue demigod's skull, knocking him out. Piper had disappeared from his side, but Percy had no time to worry about her. He reached the spot where Chaos' minion was floating above the biggest courtyard in Olympus. He distinctly remembered Annabeth designing it, and it saddened him to see it covered in craters and random fires burning. The large fountain in the center however was undamaged so far.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, beside the fountain. She was trying to use her telekinesis to help Leo, Frank and Jason, but a swarm of monsters were distracting her. Hazel, on Arion, was trying her best to protect Annabeth but they were slowly being pushed back.

"I got you!" Percy yelled, raising Riptide in a war cry and running in, slicing through monsters. He took an arrow in his side, but yanked it out, his wound already healing. Hazel rallied behind him, and soon the monsters were on full retreat. Suddenly, there was a massive explosion, and with a concussive boom the champion of Chaos fell out of the sky, landing in a heap in the middle of the courtyard. He got to his feet slowly, as Frank, Leo and Jason slowly descended to the ground. Reyna and Piper came into the courtyard, Reyna clutching a wound on her arm.

_**"Well, well, well! These are the best heroes Olympus could come up with?"**_Chaos' champion laughed, his deep voice sounding like two stones grating together.

"Well, I expected more from the Champion of Chaos..." Percy said, swinging Riptide in a circle. The other demigods formed a circle around the dark being as Percy talked to him.

_**"Me? Champion of Chaos!? You're stupider than you look! I am merely a servant, an expendable warrior… Still more than enough to take you down!"**_ Percy stared, and in that second the warrior charged, and swung his sword at Percy, nicking his arm as Percy jumped back. The wound was small, but burned like nothing else. The cut healed much slower than the others he had received. The demigods charged, and soon the minion was overwhelmed, barely able to hold his own against 7 powerful demigods. Percy threw his sword with deadly precision, and it buried itself into the chest of the servant. Slowly, he fell to his knees, gasping. _**"Olympus will fall. Chaos will be free! You. will. DIE!"**_ The fallen warrior exploded into shadows, dissipating into the evening sky. Percy grabbed his sword, stumbling. His wound had just healed completely, leaving behind a thin white scar.

"Well shit, if that was a servant, we're fucked!" Percy said, gasping.

"No we aren't! We received our powers today, and already we could beat the minions of Chaos. We have to train, and get better!" Jason said firmly.

"Word!" Leo yelled, louder than necessary.

"Then let's go…" Percy capped Riptide and pocketed the pen, then walked back to the house.


	12. Day 6 (Thalia)

**A/N: I'm back! And for the record, TheAce13113 is me. I had some trouble logging into my account, so I wasn't able to update.**

** Thestrality: Don't worry, won't be updating nearly as much from now on!**

**Enjoy!**

Percy entered the house, way too tired to do anything but sleep. Piper was waiting for him, completely nude, but when she saw his face she knew they wouldn't fuck that night.

"Sorry Pipes, I'm just way too tired… Maybe in the morning hun." Percy said tiredly, stripping naked and getting into bed with her. "Aren't you tired?"

"Yeah I am, but this may be the last time we can have sex… Olympus was compromised, Percy! That's crazy! It's supposed to be the safest place on Earth!" Piper said, her voice slightly panicked.

"Piper, don't worry. We will live through the night…" Percy said, and Piper smiled half-heartedly.

"Sex also relieves stress, and you look like you need that…"

"Don't punish yourself to pleasure me, babe. Don't ever do that…" Percy said sleepily.

"I won't… Go to sleep Percy." Percy nodded and leaned against her, slipping into the gentle grip of sleep.

Percy awoke the next morning to the squeaking of bedsprings and a lot of moaning. Opening his eyes, he saw Piper, on her arms and knees, getting plowed into from behind by Frank. "What the fuck?!" Percy rolled off the bed, getting an erection despite himself. Frank blushed and stopped thrusting.

"Sorry dude, Piper dragged me here and made me fuck her!" He said sheepishly, obviously embarrassed.

"Naw dude, nail her whenever you want! Just not in the same fucking bed as me! Unless we're double teaming her, of course…" Percy grinned, and Frank sighed in relief, thrusting faster and faster.

"Fuck… FUCK FUCK!" Piper screamed, and came violently. Frank moaned, obviously feeling her walls spasm erotically.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it!" Percy smirked, pulling on some shorts and slipping out of the room. Leo and Jason were in the living room, and it was covered in plans. Reyna was sitting on a couch, toying with a dagger, the wound on her side just a small, thin scar. Obviously, she had some form of accelerated healing as well, although nowhere near the strength of Percy's.

"Hey Percy, we're just discussing some plans here. Since the attack last night, the gods decided to make this a safe house. Leo and Hephaestus managed to use the Fiend Metal recovered last night and the dagger they had to make a small force field, enough to cover the entirety of this house and it leaves enough space to add 3 floors or so. We're just planning traps and defenses and such." Jason explained, leaving Percy to examine the plans. There were some crossbow traps, greek fire, and some other stuff Percy had never seen before.

"Do you need me here?" Percy asked, standing up.

"Not at the moment. Annabeth can contact you if needed. Apparently, she developed telepathy as a mutation of her telekinesis." Jason said, stretching and yawning.

"Awesome! See ya around! Gonna go find some babes to bang…" Percy winked at Reyna, and went to the portal for Camp Half-Blood. He had a specific babe in mind today, and he couldn't wait to nail her. Hard. Approaching the Hunter's camp, he saw Thalia training with a few other Hunters in an improvised Archery Range. "Hey Thals!" Percy called out, and she whirled around, obviously surprised.

"Hey Percy!" Thalia ran to him, giving him a large hug. Her large tits pressed against his chest erotically, and Percy again kneaded her ass. The other hunters giggled and Thalia glared at them. "Go find another cock, bitches!" She yelled, and they scampered off, still giggling. "Why are you here, Percy?"

"Oh, I just needed a good old fuck, you know how it goes!" Thalia glared at him.

"So you come here, thinking I'll just get on my knees and show you my ass saying 'Nail my pussy, Percy!'"

"Uh, yeah!" Percy kissed Thalia deeply, and she moaned into his mouth. Percy quickly slipped a hand down her tight fitting yoga pants and stroked her through her wet panties.

"Hey, you two! Thalia, what the fuck are you doing?" Artemis yelled, exiting her tent and seeing Percy groping her lieutenant.

"Hey Artemis! We were just going to fuck, you mind?" Artemis glared at Percy as he said this.

"Bang her good… You can use my tent!" Artemis finally said.

"You can join us, you know…" Thalia said, winking.

"I wish, but I have work to do. Enjoy!" With that, Artemis ran into the woods, disappearing between the trees. Thalia slowly walked into the tent, shaking her hips seductively side to side.

"You coming, Percy? I want every hole filled!" Thalia called, and Percy followed immediately. Thalia had grown her hair out considerably, and it was now long and straight past her shoulders. Inside, Percy pulled her into another kiss, throwing off his clothes and ripping her shirt off. "Hey! I liked that shirt!" The room had a large bed in the middle but no other furniture.

"Well, you'll like my cock more!" Percy winked, unhooking her bra, releasing her massive juggs. The D cup tits supported themselves, and her nipples were as hard as rock. She was down to just her panties when Percy finally got the last of his clothing off, releasing his 10 inch dick.

"Oh yeah, Artemis told me about that! Looks so much tastier…" Thalia got down on her knees, wrapping her hands around the monster pole and stroking it. Thalia blew on the tip lightly, her electric blue eyes staring deep into Percy's sea green ones as she slowly engulfed his head, swirling her tongue around the sensitive tip. Percy groaned, and Thalia took it as encouragement to fit more and more of his dick into her wet warm mouth.

"Fuck… Thalia, flip over, I'll give you some oral as well!" Percy moaned, and Thalia took her mouth off Percy's cock long enough for him to fall back on the bed, flipping her over so that she straddled his face. Pulling her panties to one side, Percy buried his tongue into her wet slit, her juices flowing out over his tongue and making him even hornier. Thalia had fit 8 inches in her throat, and was now moaning and humming, giving Percy more stimulation. After a few minutes, Percy knew he had to stop or he'd fill the wrong hole. "Thals, fuck, stop! I won't be able to hammer you if you keep this up!" Thalia stopped sucking his cock and lay down on her back, waiting for Percy to overcome his urge to cum.

"Wow Percy, I can't deepthroat your dick!" Thalia said, licking up the saliva and precum that covered her chin. Percy clambered onto the bed, his massive phallus hard and ready to fuck her, smirking.

"The realm test is if you can take this all the way up your asshole!" Thalia stared at his cock, then Percy himself.

"You're fucking insane!" She cried out, as Percy aligned himself with her twat.

"No, seriously speaking, I think you can do it! And there's plenty of warm-up!" Percy grinned, and slowly pushed into her wet canal, forcing himself slowly into her until his thighs touched her ass. They both cried out, Percy in pleasure, and Thalia in shock that she managed to take in 10 inches. Thalia was quite tight, being a huntress, but not nearly as tight as Artemis or Annabeth. Percy began to thrust, pulling out all the way then shoving his cock back in, the bed shaking with every stroke. "Oh yes, Thalia! I've been waiting forever to fuck you! You're so tight!" Her cunt seemed to suck him in, and Percy never wanted to leave her tight pussy. Thalia could feel each thrust in her stomach, his cock was so deep.

"Oh my god, you're so far in my tight cunny, oh my fucking god! Fuck me hard baby, yeah right there right there!" Thalia moaned, Percy speeding up and putting more weight behind each thrust. Thalia's tits were now bouncing quite rapidly, spinning in circles as Percy continued to pound her.

"Oh yes, those titties are great! Yeah, rub those nipples like that, lick that nipple, slut!" Percy said, Thalia taking one of her lovely nipples into her mouth and sucking. "You're a bad fucking cockwhore. Bad sluts need to be punished!"

"Yes! Fuck! Punish me hard! Punish my ass!" Thalia screamed as she came violently, spraying her juices onto Percy's thrusting dick. Percy pulled out, and Thalia got on her knees, lifting her ass up. "Here you go, now punish me!" Thalia cried out, still coming. Percy grinned evilly and lined up his cock again. He thrust hard, pushing his dick forward… into her tight asshole. "FUCK!" Thalia screamed, clenching her ass muscles around Percy's cock, which was embedded 5 inches into her tight rear passage.

"HOLY SHIT! You're so damn tight!" Percy cried out, her pussy juices functioning as good lube, allowing him to thrust deeper. Thalia could only scream and grunt and moan, and no words came from her mouth. Percy wrestled with her ass for a good 5 minutes until he finally bottomed out in her ass, Thalia not realizing due to the extreme pain/pleasure she was receiving. Percy began to hammer her ass, and Thalia's arms collapsed, allowing Percy to go even deeper due to the downward angle. Thalia's pain was fading, replaced by an intense pleasure. Her ass still felt like it was on fire, but it was a lot more pleasurable now.

"Ugh… ugh… fuck, fuck…" Thalia grunted and moaned as Percy increased his speed. It was almost as if he was trying to plow her into the bed. Thalia cried out and came again, her juices leaking out onto the sheets. Percy was panting hard, straining to not blow his load too soon.

"Where do you want it, babe? In your slutty, dirty mouth? Or perhaps in your whorish cunny? Maybe your asshole?" Percy asked her, kneading her melons as he used them to get even more leverage.

"In… FUCK… my cunt!" Thalia shrieked, and Percy pulled out immediately. Thalia collapsed, lying on her side panting. Percy didn't wait for her to recover and instead inserted his cock into her cunt while she lay there, going straight to full speed pummelling. After a few seconds, Percy started thrusting harder, getting as deep as he could.

"FUCK! FUCK! SHIT! I'M CUMMING!" Percy shoved himself as far as he could into her, and when he hit her back wall he released his cum, literally flooding her cunt with his cream. He released so much into her that it triggered another orgasm, causing her to squirt a mixture of his cum and her juices onto Artemis's silvery sheets. Percy collapsed beside her, softening, still lodged in her used hole.

"Oh… my god. That was amazing! Artemis will be so fucking pissed…" Thalia sighed, looking at the sheets. Her juices had soaked a large spot of the sheets, and his cum was leaking out of her pussy, staining the sheets further.

"Whatever, she let us use her room!" Percy said, and Thalia grinned. "I gotta go, but before I do, can you clean up my cock?" Thalia nodded, and Percy pulled out of her with a squelch, cum and her juices running down her thighs and his cock. She quickly engulfed his softened member, sucking off all of the cum and almost getting him hard again. "Thanks Thalia!" Waving goodbye, Percy left the tent, heading across the fields back to Olympus.


End file.
